Bardock Reborn
by bmrdbgt
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE-After discovering the truth about Saiyans, Ryanna takes an interest in Saiyan DNA. Bulma works on a prototype time machine but something goes horribly wrong. Ryanna gets stranded back in time... on Planet Vegeta Bardock/OC
1. Saiyan DNA

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

Author's note: I use Ryanna as a solid original character in a lot of my fan fiction work. I rarely change her looks but often alter her race, and personality in order to fit with the storyline. Please don't base your thoughts on her from what you might have read in previous fics to this one. Thank you!

**Chapter 1: Saiyan DNA**

Life threw unexpected curve balls everyday. To Ryanna, those curveballs were bright glowing balls of light that often zipped past her head every time she tried to make her way from Capsule Corps front lawn to the safety of her and Bulma's Laboratory.

She had been living with the Briefs for about five years, both as a member of the Capsule team, but as a family member. She had no relatives to speak of since a series of unfortunate events left her a 16 year old orphan. She worked her way through college and had gotten the opportunity to intern at Capsule with Bulma. She liked to think she was an asset now considering her high GPA, and ability to remember facts off the fly.

It was her notations on detail that had her unraveling the truth behind Vegeta. When she had confronted him about it he had revealed everything to her, much to Bulma's dismay. It wasn't that she couldn't be trusted, but the fact that they had kept it a secret for so long it was more natural to. Which was fine for her. The secret included her now, and it gave her a chance to explore new possibilities with her scientific brain.

Vegeta's Saiyan DNA was a gold mine of scientific resolutions in her opinion and she often begged for samples, of hair, blood, and skin in order to test and possibly concoct ways to cure new illnesses and diseases, not to mention extend life and youth.

The Z fighters were a wild bunch, and she had yet to meet them all. Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulla were just tips of the branch that covered the Z fighter tree. Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong were city slickers that wandered around West City and visited Capsule frequently.

There was Master Roshi, Krillen, Eighteen, and Marron, that rank in the beach bum area of the team. Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo resided on the lookout which she had yet had the privilege of seeing, but she would weasel her way there eventually. The real people she wanted to meet were the Sons. She had heard all the tales of Goku, or Kakarott as Vegeta called him, and found him absolutely fascinating.

She found the entire Saiyan race fascinating. To think that there had been a whole raced that thrived off of the joy of fighting, and even built a type of society on it. Their attitudes, their minds, and even their bodies had all been adjusted to work for one thing, battle.

"Are you still fiddling with that stuff?" Bulma Briefs leaned over Ryanna's shoulder to peak at the computer screen. "Comparisons of Human and Saiyan DNA?"

Ryanna rolled back from her computer and rubbed a kink from her neck. "Just some tests. I've been working on comparing the links of Saiyan DNA and Human DNA. After all since we can conceive with them we had to have some sort of commonality right?"

"That's true," Bulma sipped her coffee and took a seat on the chair next to her. "I've thought about it before, but never put it to work. I didn't really have the time too, I was so busy worrying about the safety of the world. Not to mention Vegeta wouldn't let me near him with a needle. I still don't understand how you managed to convince him to give you samples."

"Easy," Ryanna grinned, "I upped his ego, playing hard on the Prince of all Saiyans gist, and how it would greatly benefit him if I were to help him replenish the Saiyan race. After all if I'm right, I can isolate the gene and turn any normal human into a Saiyan hybrid."

Bulma's amused glanced turned starry eyed. "Really?" Bulma glanced back at the screen looking over her work. "Whoa, you don't miss a trick. This is high detailed stuff Ryanna." Bulma laughed. "And here I thought I was the genius."

"You are," Ryanna leaned back looking up at the ceiling enjoying the lack of tension in her back and neck. "I'm just detail oriented, and organized in my thinking. I wouldn't have ever thought of this if I hadn't known Saiyans existed." She glanced back up at Bulma. "I'm completely enthralled Bulma. I've been studying these samples for several years and I have to say it's fascinating, especially with the half breed samples Trunks has given."

"Why the half breed? Something unique about them?"

"Oh yes, I was blown away really. You see when I looked over the blood samples I saw two different types, one with Saiyan DNA and one with Human DNA and it seems that little by little the Saiyan DNA has been taking over his body. He could technically pass as ¾ Saiyan with the amount of it in his DNA."

"How is that possible? Trunks acts more human than Saiyan."

"I know and that's what kind of puzzled me really. So I asked if I could analyze his brain tissue."

"Brain tissue?"

"He pretty much had the same reaction as you." Ryanna laughed. "It was an easy process and he obviously lived through it." When Bulma didn't seem amused she continued. "Anyway I analyzed that part and found that the majority of his brain was of human DNA like that had been overtaken by human except for in the senses. His sight, smell, hearing, taste, and touch are all linked with Saiyan DNA. So it got me thinking about how Saiyans worked. Their common links as a species."

Bulma gave a thoughtful look then turned to the computer to read the reports. "Common Saiyan qualities: an internal lust of battle, food, and sex, a sense of pride, and family, and a will to win even at the cost of ones life. Well that may be for Vegeta, but Goku's not exactly prideful or sex crazed."

"Oh I beg to differ." Ryanna stands up. "He may not show it like Vegeta, but I have a feeling that Goku is just as proud and sex hungry as Vegeta." She tapped her fingers together her eyes going off as if lost in her own thoughts. "Let me put it to you this way. From what I've heard of Goku he's a real down to Earth guy. Strong, battle hungry, a bit of a glutton, but he always has his own values in life. Take the story with his brother for example. No matter how much Radditz tried to push him, or persuade his judgment by using the peaks of a Saiyan's hunger, Goku resisted. This is because he had already set his morals and pride on Human life, not a Saiyan life."

"You do have a point. Well I say you certainly have my interest peaked. Let me know if you want any help on this." Bulma pushed away from the computer. "If you have a minute, I could use your hands on my own little project."

* * *

><p>"No way!" Ryanna laughed circling the machine in front of her. She had seen pictures of it, as well as heard stories, but never in a million years would she think it would be standing here before her. "A time machine, are you serious Bulma?" Ryanna laughed and stroked the cool metal. "It looks just like the pictures you showed me."<p>

"I knew you'd like it. When I showed it to Vegeta he just "hmphed" in that princely way like it's a waste of his time."

"Vegeta can go suck an egg. This is cool." She opened the hatch and climbed in looking at the gadgets and switches. "How far done are you?"

"Just about. It needs to be taken for a test ride, but I want to run a few diagnostics on it first. After all, time travel is no ordinary matter." Bulma puffed on her cigarette stroking her baby. "Trunks helped me with the detailing, but other than that I built her from memory from the ground up."

"See, you are the genius. Who else could build a time machine from memory?"

With her ego inflated Bulma pushed her shoulders back proudly. "Why thank you. Now then, I'll be running diagnostics on her tonight so when you're down here working on your DNA serum be sure no one touches it. With all the wiring in it's easy for her to be jump started ahead of time."

"You got it Bulma!" She signaled and took one more long lasting look at the machine. Time travel, and a new possible cure for diseases. Things were looking up and bright for Capsule Corps.

She lunched with Vegeta, bribing him with food in order to get him to talk to her about his former home planet. "It was destroyed by Frieza right?" She questioned buttering a roll and nibbling on the end.

"Yes, I was tucked away in his ship at the time. My father had sniffed out that he had planned to destroy our race and had ambushed inside. He was killed along with all his men with barely a flick of Frieza's wrist." Vegeta sighed. "That was Forty Four years ago."

"Awful. He was that powerful?"

"At the time he was the most powerful being in the universe. That was because we Saiyans had put barriers around ourselves thinking we could only achieve so far." Domesticated slightly over the years Vegeta casually strung his arm over the back of the chair. He had become accustomed to normal Earth life, but with his own way about things. He still considered himself the boss, but he occasionally put the training wheels down and getting the hang of fathering rituals such as playing video games with his son, and spoiling his daughter.

"You had stories of the Super Saiyan passed down through history. Apparently he had gone mad through power in order to achieve it. We've learned that's not quite necessary."

Vegeta looked at her over the rim of his cup. She was an odd human, and one of the few he was actually fond of. She had an avid interest in his race, and he admired her spirit. In a lot of ways she reminded him of Bulma without the blue hair.

"Now you mentioned Goku's father, Bardock."

"Yes, apparently he too made an attempt at resistance. He charged Frieza head on right there in the atmosphere and sent him once last farewell before the planet exploded."

"How did you find this out?"

"Frieza liked to gloat." Vegeta wrinkled his nose at the foul memory. "I think that's enough for today. Don't you have some sort of serum you're working on?"

Ryanna looked to her watch and cursed. "You're right." She downed the rest of her coffee. "Thanks for lunch Vegeta. I enjoyed it!" She picked up her purse and hurried back to the labs. Vegeta watched her leave his eyes, their cold stern black, staring blankly. When he was with Ryanna he was always reminded of his past, and despite the sting in his ego and heart he had learned to ignore it, learned to accept it. In fact, he found it healthy to reminisce, and remind himself of why he pushed his body to it's limits everyday, and cherish the family he had now.

"Vegeta?" Bulma walked up taking Ryanna's original seat. "You okay?"

"Yes," he said plainly sipping his coffee and pretending to read the paper. "How is your little time machine going?"

"Actually not so well," Bulma sighed. "I ran the diagnostics, and it's still showing some faulting balance. The power that pushes it to the speed of light is making it so the mechanisms inside are becoming unreliable. I'm afraid to test it on an actual person and have them stranded somewhere in the past or alternate universe." She glanced up seeing Vegeta had left during her speech and she frowned. "That man, honestly, would it kill him to stay and listen?"

* * *

><p>Ryanna watched the liquid slowly seep from the test tubes and into the syringe vial she had attached. It was almost complete and her fingers were itching to pry it away and give it a test run. "Just a little longer." She backed off not wanting to accidentally grab it ahead of time and ruin her first sample of the serum. She looked around at Bulma's time machine and gave a wistful sigh. "Time travel… just imagine the possibilities." She looked around carefully stepping over cords and such. She found the blue prints and studied them thoughtfully her brain memorizing the details from head to toe. Bulma really was a genius.<p>

Ryanna could remember details at the tips of her fingers with her photographic memory, but she had always admired Bulma for her natural knack of "out of the box" dreaming. She was a scientist, but Bulma was also a dreamer. Rarely did you find two such opposite characteristics in one person. Ryanna thrived to be just like her.

She jumped when a beeping noise emitted from the machine snapping her from her daydream. "Huh, that's weird. The tests must be done. Oh speaking of which!" She hurried over the cords to her test tubes smiling when the last drop of serum sank into the vial and settled. She picked it up carefully admiring the glowing blue substance. "Hello little beauty. I can't wait to test you out." The beeping emitted again and she looked at the machine seeing a flickering red light on the dashboard. "Okay, something must be wrong. Let's take a look."

She climbed up the ladder into the cockpit and saw the blinking red light. "Hmm, engine warning. The engine shouldn't even be on why is it-" she gasped as the glass dome closed over her. She panicked looking at the numerous switches and knobs trying to remember which one opened it. "Wait, wait!"

The explosion rocked the building and Bulma jolted from her place. "Oh no, what was that?" Rushing downstairs she coughed as smoke and fire emitted from the lab where the machine once was. "Ryanna! Ryanna are you down there?" She pulled out the fire extinguisher battling the flames with sweat pouring down and a gut wrenching fear lacing her eyes. When the smoke cleared she saw nothing but some melted down test tubes and sparking cords. No Ryanna, and no time machine.

_**~ Planet Vegeta, 45 years in the past ~**_

Bardock, third class Saiyan and leader to his team strolled through the outskirts of his city. He was between jobs and bored out of his mind. His hover scooter kicked up dust as he skirted around looking for a good place away to secretly train and build up his fighting potential.

His group was slowly becoming the best of the best, even stronger than some of the elite fighters in Frieza's army. Frieza, that name was still a foul taste in his mouth. He ruled his Saiyan race like a tyrant, but had proved to be a formidable force. His abilities enabled him to destroy planets of the homes he saw fit to conquer, and his menacing ways gave him an edge of fear over countless kings and rulers. One day, he vowed, one day he would be strong enough to defeat Frieza, and then, oh and then they would see what Saiyans were truly capable of.

The explosion caught him off guard and he skidded off his bike jumping fluidly. What the hell was that? He walked to the source dust kicking up so heavy he had to shield his eyes. He saw the craft, an odd oval shape that was bent and twisted from its impact. "Odd shape for a ship. Why did it land here?" He heard groaning and rushed around to peak inside at the figure. He gasped seeing the face of a beauty. Her long curling hair draped over her face like a veil. Blood leaked from her temple and arms and her hands were clenched around something.

"A woman," he knelt down prying her hand open and seeing an empty syringe the needle still pricked in the tissue below her thumb. He looked over her body and saw the tail hanging limply over her leg. "She's a Saiyan."

_**First chapter! What did you guys think? I was going to wait until after I finished "Why Can't We?" However I couldn't hold it in anymore! Besides I thought you all could use a treat since I've been taking so long with updates. I blame the economy and their stupid budget cuts! LOL. REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Next Chapter: Stranded in the Past**_


	2. Stranded in the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

Author's note: I use Ryanna as a solid original character in a lot of my fan fiction work. I rarely change her looks but often alter her race, and personality in order to fit with the storyline. Please don't base your thoughts on her from what you might have read in previous fics to this one. Thank you!

**Chapter 2: Stranded in the Past**

Ryanna felt heavy and disoriented. The flash of light had blinded her leaving her vulnerable to the rapid tossing bumps and dips of the journey. She had felt searing pain shoot up her spine during the brink of it all. The pain had been so incredible she had passed out.

"Hey, wake up." She hard a voice ring in her head making her groan and stir. "You're alive. Good. Come on wake up." Such pain… god she wanted to throw up. Her eyes opened slowly the reddish light haloing the figure above her into a silhouette. "Where am I?"

Bardock cradled her up into the crook of his arm and fed her some water. "You're home. Don't worry. I'll get you some help."

"My spine… it hurts. I can't move."

"That's probably because you're sitting on your tail." He lifted her up her tail popping free and waving a little behind her.

"Oh…" she smiled. "My tail… wait my what?" Her eyes popped open and she sat up fast holding her head as the world spun and she fell back down into his arms."

"Whoa, take it easy. I'll get you out of here and to the med labs. Plenthor will have you up and raring in no time."

Plenthor? Who was that? Where was she? She didn't recognize her surroundings. The bright red sky, the dusty outskirts and the distant lights of a dark city. She had heard the tales, but could hardly believe it as true. "Am I on Planet Vegeta?"

"Yes," Bardock said putting her on the scooter and propping her against his chest. "How be quiet. I don't know how great your injuries are, so bear with me until we get to the city."

The isolation chamber filled with a cool blue liquid letting Ryanna's body float weightless. She had passed out on the ride to the city but she could hear the muffled voices on the outside.

"She just popped out of no where?" Plenthor asked. Plenthor had been a doctor on Planet Vegeta for all of 70 years and he had seen some odd and unusual cases, but this one took the cake.

"That's what I said." Bardock sat straddle back on a chair watching the strange woman float in the tank. "My scouter didn't even pick up her energy signal. One minute all I saw was dust and clear red sky, and next the BOOM!" He thrust his arms up spinning in his chair. "Right out of the sky and in front of me is this explosion and the wreckage of her ship."

"Out of the sky huh?" Plenthor laughed. "Kinda like the stories and legends of Angels passed down in my generation."

"Angels huh?" Bardock studied the woman's face and smirked. "She certainly looks like one. Her skin was so smooth, it's as if she never even touched battleground."

"Maybe she hasn't. There have been instances where Saiyan babies get lost in space and land on remote planets without the moon and end up growing almost docile like." Plenthor looked through his records. "What sort of ship was it she landed in?" When Bardock rolled out a description Plenthor snorted. "Doesn't sound like any ship I've ever heard of. Who would use such a faulty design like that?"

Faulty? That angered Ryanna, and had her body allowed it she would have woke and started yelling. Bulma's machine was near perfection. If anything was faulty it was the workings inside. Bardock heart the heart monitor beat a little quicker and he slid up to take a better look inside. Her face looked angry and annoyed. Hmm, interesting. "Can she hear us?"

"More than likely. She's conscious, but her body lacks the energy to function right now. It'll take a few more minutes for her wounds to heal then it's all a matter of her wanting to get up and out."

Bardock snickered and cupped a hand next to his mouth. "Nice butt, Angel!"

Ryanna's eyes pop open and she glared at him. The face was a little mussed from the water but she had a better idea of him. She had seen pictures of his face… or someone with his face. He looked like Goku.

"Will you stop pestering my patient Bardock? Go off and see that woman of yours."

It was Bardock's turn to snort. "I'm in no mood to see Cumbera. The woman annoys me to no end."

"Oh, now Bardock don't be like that. After all she's bore you a son hasn't she? Young Radditz?"

"Yeah, and he's third class. For once I would like my bloodline to be of high class blood. Top of the Elite. I work hard to just be on top of my third class soldiers."

"Perhaps you might. In the meantime go find something else to do. I'll get to the bottom of our little angel here."

"You do that, Plenthor. I'll be back to check in on her later." Though he didn't know why, Bardock had an avid interest in the mysterious woman. He would run back to her ship and tow it to the city, and look for any clues on her identity.

There wasn't much left. The burning carcass of her ship was smoked on the outside but a good portion of the wiring and mechanisms had been spared. He saw no belongings, or trinkets inside but found an ID with a unique C logo. "Ryanna Coutsan, that's not a Saiyan name." He turned the card over in his palm. The written language was a little different than his, and when he had spoken to the girl briefly her dialect was different than a Saiyans. Her voice was smooth, and silky whereas a Saiyan's often had a gruff or scratchy tone. "You just get more and more intriguing by the minute, Angel." He stared at her picture on the ID. "I'll have to keep a close eye on you."

The liquid inside her tank drained and Ryanna removed the mask herself looking at the unique equipment. Healing isolation chamber, how ingenious. The door opened and she slid an arm over her breast feeling very modest as the elderly doctor held out his hand for her.

"Come on out, girl. It's okay." The man didn't look like a Saiyan, and his eyes were far more gentle than the ones she had seen on Goku's look-a-like. She took his hand stepping out and looking around at the high tech facility. There were machines everywhere. Computers and wires and tubes all linked to machinery that seemed to be used for what humans would call surgical equipment.

"Here," Plenthor handed her some Saiyan armor. She hid a squeal of joy at the chance to wear some. She had seen a closet full in Vegeta's gravity chamber and had often asked to try some one, and was thoroughly denied. "I'm sure you'll find these far more durable than the rags you came in."

"Rags?" She looked to the pile of her clothes tossed carelessly in the trash. "Aww man, I liked that top."

Plenthor looked at her strangely and she blushed quickly sliding herself into the suit fiddling a little with the arms. The spandex material fit her curves snugly, man she had big hips. She moved and the material stretched to fit again. "Much more comfortable at least." The material was black and the armor had a turtle shell green shine to it. She slid it over her head and gave a solid rap to her stomach. Wow, she didn't even feel it. Awesome.

Then she saw it, her tail. Dark brown and wriggling freely like it had a life of its own. It had worked! Her Saiyan serum worked! She felt a sense of pride and joy knowing she was now a Saiyan instead of a regular human. She had all the capabilities of a Saiyan woman and what better place to get acquainted to that side of herself than Planet Vegeta?

"Now then, down to business." Plenthor took a seat at the computer. "What's your name?"

"Huh? My name? Oh you won't find it in your files if that's what you're looking for." Ryanna thought quickly trying to come up with the best scenario in her head. "I've never been here before. I wasn't even born here."

"Oh?" Plenthor spun in his chair. "Is that so? Then tell me a little about yourself." Ryanna blew her bangs from her face and took a seat on the table across from him.

"It's hard to explain." God, think Ryanna think! You know about Saiyans! Vegeta gave you the 411 on their life. "I guess you could say my parents were, Rogues. I barely remember them they died when I was little. The only thing I really remember is them mentioning a planet called Vegeta."

"I see, we do have rogue fighters across the universe." Plenthor scratched his beard watching her thoroughly. "Where did you grow up?"

"All over." She leaned back staring up at the ceiling so she wouldn't make eye contact with Plenthor. "I spent a little time on a planet in the Eastern hemisphere where I learned to work on ships and stuff. Then spent the rest of my life going from one planet to the next." She smiled and leaned down. "I did spend a great deal of time on a Planet called Earth."

"I've heard of such a planet. Supposed to be quiet, and peaceful."

"On the universal front maybe." She crossed her legs. Good they were on a ground she could discuss thoroughly. "On their planet however they often fight amongst themselves. Anywhere between face to face battles to full blown wars break out amongst their people. Their technology is moderate at best. It's nothing like what you have here. The… ship I came in was made from Earth materials. I was quite limited in my makings, but I made the most of it."

"You're lucky you made it at all." Plenthor laughed at the girl's explanation. Most of his patients wouldn't sit down and talk. Normally with Saiyans it was "okay I'm healed, send me a bill," and they were off.

"I suppose you're right. I wasn't really planning on coming here. I'd heard stories about the Saiyans and how they were being ruled by this guy called Frieza."

She saw Plenthor shudder and she bit her tongue. "Sorry, guess that's a messy subject."

"Not at all. The more loyal you are to Frieza, the longer you'll live."

"Sorry but I have this thing about taking orders." She winks. "Hence why I plan on getting out of here as soon as I can. No offense."

"None taken, now then, I best record your stay here. So let's get all your information down. What do you call yourself?"

"Ryanna." At his curious glance she shrugged. "I don't remember my real name. The people who taught me gave me the name. I like it."

"I bet you do," Bardock spoke making Ryanna jolt in place and go to her feet. "Good to see you're awake angel." He tossed her the ID and she cupped it I her hands. "I towed your lame excuse for a ship into my hangar. You'll be staying in my quarters until you leave."

"I take it you've already seen the King then, Bardock." Plenthor said typing in Ryanna's information into the computer.

"Yes, he says that her stay here can either be permanent or temporary. It's of no concern to him." Bardock shrugged. "Come, bring your things." He grabbed her arm the skin of his fingertips were rough and calloused from years of fighting. He wore scarlet glove up to his elbows and had a scar on his right cheek. Yes, he definitely wasn't Goku.

Gods, how could she have such soft skin? It was sinfully erotic! Her scent was fresh and clean and awoke desires inside him he hadn't felt since his adolescent years. He tugged on her hand pulling her along. "Hey! Hold on! Let go of me will yah I can follow you without you tugging me everywhere!"

Plenthor watched them leave and chuckled. "I wonder how Cumbera will take to this."

Ryanna hadn't been kidding hen she said she didn't like being told what to do. Even at Capsule Corps she usually went her own way, did her own things. It was only by luck and chance that Bulma seemed to share her sentiments and excitement in science and new possibilities. So when she found herself being lugged around by a bully of a Saiyan she found it hard to remain friendly.

"Are you like this with all your women?" She kicked his shin and cursed feeling like she just broke her toe. She may have been Saiyan, but her lack of training and knowledge of fighting still kept her at a different level. If they were to rank her power level now, she'd probably be deemed Fifth class instead of third.

"No, just you." He paused looking down at his leg then lifting her hand squeezing it in his grip. He saw her wince and frowned. "It's like you've never fought a day in your life."

"I haven't." She bit her lip. "I've been in plenty of arguments, and shout fights but I've never done anything physical."

"How the hell have you managed to survive this long? You've been denying everything your Saiyan blood gives you."

"Not like I could help it! I had no idea what I was at first. It was only when I got older that I found out what a Saiyan was, and after that I had already learned to control my urges."

"That stops now!" Bardock yanks her again and she screams at him.

"God damn it! Just because I'm weaker than you are doesn't give you the right to boss me around! Who the hell do you think you are?" She gets thrown into a room the lights going off and a tinted red one highlighting around her making her tense. Bardock's voice came over a PA system.

"I'm your new teacher. Lesson 1" Three pods open and three little green men step out and laugh sinisterly at her. "Survive."

_**Oh how evil am I? Ryanna is learning that the Saiyan way is more difficult than she originally thought. How will she survive when she's never fought before? **_

_**Next Chapter: "Lust for Battle"**_


	3. Lust for Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

Author's note: I use Ryanna as a solid original character in a lot of my fan fiction work. I rarely change her looks but often alter her race, and personality in order to fit with the storyline. Please don't base your thoughts on her from what you might have read in previous fics to this one. Thank you!

**Chapter 3: Lust for Battle**

The weird "Kyehkyehkyeh" sound that escaped from the men sent shudders of disgust down Ryanna's spine. They had three stubble daggers for claws on each hand and foot. Their skin was green and wrinkled like a head of lettuce, and the eyes glowed a scarlet red. "I am your teacher" Bardock had said. "Lesson one, Survive." He was joking right? She had no fighting experience. She had a feeling these guys weren't pushovers either.

The first took a swing at her and she ducked her body moving fast and it barely missed the side of her head. Oh god, oh shit, what the hell did she do now? They attacked her one by one each sending one swift movement at a time seeing her passive movements. One by one she dodged each stab closer than the next.

Bardock watched with a firm scowl on his face. "That's all wrong, even her way of evading them is risky." He put his lips to the microphone. "Stop thinking and attack. Go with instinct!"

Instinct? The first claw attacked her and she gasped as the force sent her flying back and she crash landed into the wall. Her head spun and some blood trickled down the side of her face. She looked up seeing the eyes and got angry. The taste of blood I her mouth left her hungry and she launched without a thought in her head. Her fists flew smashing the head in the first one then kicked another down crushing his neck underfoot. The third stared at her making his sound and stretching his claws. She lifted her hand, folding her thumb up into the palm and releasing a blue energy that just obliterated the third and final threat.

Bardock stood amazed. His scouter had gone from being inactive to raising up high and swift. Her power was at three thousand in just that little burst, how was that possible?

The flurry had left Ryanna dizzy and disoriented. She looked around at the carcasses of her defeated foes and fell to her knees shaking. How had she done that? She looked to her hands and they were shaking, not from fear, but from excitement. That had been…exhilarating!

The door to the chamber opened and Bardock strolled in grabbing her arm roughly. "Ow! Hey let go." she swiped at him and he made an oof sound. His cheek stung and he struggled to remain calm and deal with her.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" She swung at him again, but he grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the wall. She gasped feeling like a trapped rabbit against a hungry wolf. She stared up at him his eyes scrutinizing her face with a sort of hard calculating stare. She felt suddenly warm and a tingle rose in her belly. It had been a long time since a man showed any signs of interest in her. Then again it had been a long time since she unchained herself from her lab.

"You raised your level from practically zero to 3000." Bardock gripped her tail to keep her from moving. She collapsed against him, her head tilted up and her knee buckling. "Now tell me, how did you do it?"

"I, I don't know." Her eyes fluttered when he went from gripping her tail to stroking it. God she wanted to purr. The feeling was astounding, like being given a head to toe massage by many, many hands. "I just did what you told me, and stopped thinking."

He heard the tremor in her voice, and saw the reaction she was giving him. He had never fore played with a woman before. Cumbera had been a straight shot, let's get down and dirty, but this woman wasn't the sort to be swayed by gruff domination. She had to be swayed almost sneaky like. He enjoyed this little power he had over her. Even if it turned out that she had more power inside he now knew several key points to sway the victory his way. To test his theory he bent his head and gave a teasing nip of her lip. He watch her eyes go from soft and gooey to alert and hungry. When her grip on him tightened he crushed her mouth yanking her hard against him arching her form letting them mold together.

Ryanna's head felt like exploding. The taste of him left her mind a puddle and she couldn't think at all. She could only feel. She could feel his hard rock body holding her like a lifeline in a rushing river. She could feel the heat radiating from his hands, hips, and lips. She could taste his want, smell his lust, and hear the rapid beat of his heart against hers.

When a throat was cleared behind them they broke and Ryanna wondered why she just didn't fall to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The figure behind them was of a familiar face as well. A young spite of a boy who had the look of his father.

"It's a wonder how you manage to stay on top of your game when you use the training facilities for mating instead of what they're really good for, Father."

"Radditz. I thought you were on duty." Radditz? Rikku looked at Bardock then the boy. So, this was the illustrious brother of Kakarott.

"I just returned. Mother has been looking for you. She apparently is in the mood." Radditz said with great distaste on his lips. Ryanna looked between father and son and backed off turning her body away and rubbing her certainly flushed cheeks. What had just happened?

It remained on her mind for the rest of the day. As Bardock left to tame this Cumbera, what a funny name, he left Ryanna in son's charge. "He's asking for trouble if he's invited you to stay in his living quarters. My mother is very territorial person. She considers him her property."

Ryanna waved her hand as if batting away buzzing vibes. "Don't worry, despite what you saw I have no interest in mating with your father. I don't plan on staying too long."

Radditz stopped in the long hallway and opened a door. The apartment type atmosphere made her feel she had jumped in the future rather than the past. The high quality technology that surrounded her was used not only for lights and appliances but also controlled the furniture, doors, equipment and pictures. Instead of a photograph the hologram projection flashed a smiling Bardock and a small group of people. Radditz caught her looking at it and sighed. "That's father's team. Fasha, Tora, Orgos, and Shukesh."

"His team, huh? Rikku touched the hologram the pixels dispersing them reassembling as she removed her hand. "Fascinating, you don't see technology like this where I come from."

"Where are you from?

"Far, far," she took a breath, "Faaarrrrr away."

Radditz cocked an eyebrow. "How do you plan on getting far, far, faaaaaaar away?"

"My ship, once I can repair it. Speaking of which where did you father take it?"

"Probably to the lab where they repair all the ships." He stuck a finger in his ear to clean it out and jumped when Ryanna grabbed his shoulders her eyes filling with a kind of light shining in them.

"You guys have a lab?"

"Well, duh." Radditz pried her fingers away from him. "What society doesn't?"

"Oh thank god! Where is it? Can you take me there?"

"It's at the palace, and no I can't take you there. It's not in my jurisdiction."

"Jurisdiction…" weird, that was the first boy of… (what was he ten?)… that she had heard use such words like jurisdiction.

"Only first class elites and technicians can get into the lab. If you really ant to work on your ship yourself you'll have to talk to Plenthor. He's head of the lab as well as the medical advisor."

"Plenthor, okay, I'll do that!" Ryanna hugged him tightly to her breast and grinned. "Thanks Radditz." She rushed to the exit skidding to a stop and looking back. "something wrong?"

"No, nothing." Radditz turned his head blushing. She had been the first person to hug him, and thank him. It felt… kind of nice. "Just go."

* * *

><p>Bardock's eyebrow twitched in irritation as the woman he had mistakenly bedded ranted in front of him. "Why didn't you check in with me? You've been back a week and haven't come see me at all! You go out on missions and leave me all alone with people whispering and snickering that you'll come back dead one day from these suicide missions you take! When are you going to learn Bardock? You're not invincible!"<p>

"When are you going to learn, I'm not your property, Cumbera!" The woman in front of him was any Saiyan's dream physically. She had the right amount of muscle and feminine appeal to make her both a solid fight and a great lay, but her personality was overly possessive and down right annoying!

"You may not be my property but you're still my lover. As your lover I demand the little respect you have for me."

"Who says I have respect for you? I slept with you Cumbera, we had a son together, but that doesn't mean I have any responsibilities for you." He stood up making a break to leave. He stopped in his tracks and hissed out a breath when an energy ball burned into his back through his armor. He whirled on her glaring. "You'll pay for that!"

She smirked waving her finger in the air like a gun. "Make me." Bardock locked the door of Cumbera's apartment and strolled over to her grabbing her by the hair and yanking her against him. "You're making a mistake in tangling yourself with me Cumbera."

Cumbera's eyes went dark and sultry, a look he had come to love on her. "It'll be a mistake for you, if you push me away." She kissed him and let herself be taken under his aggressive hold. His hands rough and rugged against her. She liked it rough, and knew he was the rough and tumble type. It was only a matter of time before she got him to mark her. "Now, make me pay."

(QAN: I could probably write in a sexy hentai scene here involving a lot of bondage and rough sex, but… unfortunately this is normal not so you'll have to live with the PG-13 cut version.)

* * *

><p>Plenthor greeted Ryanna with a kind hearted smile. "Well hello again."<p>

"Hello Plenthor. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What's the favor?"

"I think my ship is in your lab. I'd rather not let anyone else work on it, but me. So I was hoping you could give me access to your lab, or you could have it sent someplace else where I could work on it."

"Hmm, well seeing as it's a piece of machinery neither I or my men have witnessed before, I see no harm in letting you tend to it, and from what I've gathered you have some experience in handling different types of technology."

"I'm also a fast learner. I can help around the lab as a sort of intern."

"Very well, follow me then." Plenthor stood and turned to his lizard like associate. "Watch the patients, Manaka. I'm going to escort, this lovely lady to the castle. I believe King Vegeta needs to meet her."

Ryanna held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say anything about meeting the king."

"No, you didn't, but in order to become a part of my team you'll need King Vegeta's permission, and I think it's best if you met him yourself."

"Well," bad idea Ryanna, she told herself, bad idea. "Okay. Only because I really want my ship, plus I'm curious about how advanced your technology is."

"Trust me," Plenthor patted her arm. "I don't think you'll be disappointed."

_**I'm debating whether or not to post this story on AFF as well or to leave it as is. I want to include some real hard core stuff, but I can't do that without posting it on AFF. Give me your opinions! I welcome them!**_

_**Next Chapter: Chemistry, and Little Veggie!**_


	4. Chemistry, and Little Veggie

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 4: Chemistry, and Little Vegeta**

"A gravity chamber? I've heard of artificial gravity, but I've never heard of increasing it. Why would you want to do that?"

"It's something I picked up living on Earth. You see there are these tournaments where fighters all over Earth come to compete who's the strongest, and many of them use weighted clothes in order to gain more strength. When I first came here the gravity was far more intense than on Earth, and Saiyans are known to be the strongest fighters around. I bet it's because of the gravity. When they come to other planets the weight difference must help them, not to mention the giant ape transformations."

"A fascinating concept. I will definitely have to refer it to the King." Plenthor paused and motioned her to be quiet. It seems he's in a meeting. He heard the booming voice of the King and peeked his head in for a look.

"What? Planet Tasbar hasn't been conquered yet?"

"Forgive me my king, we're estimating three more days before we can fully conquer the planet."

"Three days? Did you forget we promised that Planet to Lord Frieza by tomorrow?"

"No, of course not, King Vegeta! It's just that the full moon isn't for another three days."

Ryanna peeked her head into the chamber long enough to see the king blasting the soldier back and away. She gasped and pulled back as the doors were forced open and the fried soldier flew past them. "Oh, my," she gulped and started to shake. Plenthor took her hand moving them inside the room. As they approached the King they heard a snicker coming from the side wings. Ryanna froze in place seeing a short and hideous looking being walk up.

"Honestly Vegeta, you can be such a brute." Frieza laughed up at the King smiling sinisterly. "Those two extra days didn't bother me. Oh well. " Ryanna saw King Vegeta stand and grit his teeth from behind his lips. The tension in the room was thick and heavy. She looked to Plenthor who whispered in her ear.

"That's Lord Frieza."

"No way," she whispered. "That's him?" Ryanna watched as Frieza took the throne away from King Vegeta and crossed his legs. Frieza caught sight of her. "It seems you have more business to attend to so I'll make this meeting quick." King Vegeta made a quick glance to them before looking back at Frieza. "Are we in agreement about your son?"

"Yes," King Vegeta said almost in defeat. "You may have him."

"Splendid," Frieza smiled and gave a cocky tilt of his head. "You can bring him to me when you come to inform me the progress on Tasbar." Frieza jumped off the throne. "Oh, and you should try to be a little more lenient on your subjects." He laughed and looked over. "Hello again Plenthor."

Plenthor bowed and Ryanna followed not wanting to stand out. "It is good to see you again, Lord Frieza."

"Indeed, and who is this lovely lady next to you?"

"This is Ryanna, she's just arrived on Planet Vegeta for the first time."

"Oh really," he looked her up and down and approached. " Raise your head girl," Ryanna stood tall and shared glances with the Tyrant known as Frieza. "Ryanna, that doesn't sound like the typical Saiyan name."

"It's a long story," she took the malice out of her tone and bowed her head. "My Lord."

"One I intend to hear sometime. For now, I have business to attend to. Welcome home, Ryanna." He walks past her laughing and Ryanna relaxed her shoulders still gritting her teeth. His attitude was just as Vegeta had described to her, regal, a little malice, and completely full of himself.

"My king," she heard the soldier besides King Vegeta whisper. "You don't really intend to hand over the Prince do you? I'd rather die."

"I don't have a choice, Zorn. If we don't do what he says he'll destroy everything we've worked for. For now let's do as he says. Don't worry we'll have our day."

The Prince, Ryanna thought then her eyes lit up in realization. They must be talking about Young Vegeta. Oh wow! She could just imagine it now… little Veggie. She wanted to snicker. How cute and adorable would he be? Oh she should find a camera and take his picture before she left. Oh Vegeta would die!

King Vegeta sat back down sighing as Plenthor and Ryanna stepped up before him and kneeled. "What do you want, Plenthor?"

"Forgive me for not scheduling an audience with you your highness, but I have a request. I have found myself a new lab hand and I wish for her services immediately."

"Are you telling me this woman beside you is the new hand?" He looks to Ryanna. Without even lifting her head she could feel the look of distaste. Obviously the King was a bit of a sexist. "Ryanna, I heard about you from Bardock. Your ship crash landed in the outskirts."

"Yes, your highness."

"Why would I want a woman whose ship crashed inmy technology department."

"The ship was not of my design, sire. I hadn't had any intention of using it until it was tested, but some unfortunate circumstances had me leaving before my plans."

"I see, then I don't suppose you could show me proof of your technician talents."

Ryanna rose her head. "How much proof do you desire, sir?"

Vegeta waved a hand and one of his men approach taking off his scouter. "This scouter has been malfunctioning. I want you to repair it." Ryanna took the scouter smiling. She had worked on one before and knew the circuitry well.

"May I have some tools?" A small case of tools was handed to her and she looked through before plucking a tool that resembled a screwdriver. She tapped pod open, looking inside for any obvious damage.

"The wiring is a little scorched. Hmmm…" Ryanna unscrewed a hatch inside and pulled out a pair of pliers admiring a chip. "this will have to be replaced." She took off her own scouter setting everything on the floor and worked swiftly. Switching her own gears with the damaged ones she put the scouter back together and handed it to the guard. "Give it a test."

The guard took it tapping and the numbers blinked on and the guard smiled nodding to his king.

"Impressive. Very well, you have the job."

Ryanna smiled bowing. "Thank you, your majesty." She pressed a hand over her heart. "This means a great deal to me."

King Vegeta held up a hand. "Hold on," he continued. "I have some questions to ask you. Is it true that you were not born here on Planet Vegeta?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"You have Saiyan blood, that much is obvious." he motioned to the tail around her waist. "I'm also told that when you came here your level was measured at a mere 100. "

She lowered her head. "Yes sire, I'm afraid that is true as well. I was never able to control my Saiyan strength and so I ignored it in order to blend in. I'm ashamed to have ignored my Saiyan blood for so long." God she was getting too good at lying. She was going to hell, she just knew it.

"I will not hear any excuses. Now Bardock is the one that found you, and I have insisted that he take you in temporarily. Despite his third class status he has been known to win battles despite his lack of power. I want you to train with him outside your duties."

"Train with him?" The scenario in the training room came rushing to memory and had her blushing. "Doesn't he have assignments and what not to complete?"

"Not for awhile. His tasks aren't priority for the moment." He tapped his fingertips together. "Do you have a problem with my orders?"

"No, of course not your majesty." She bowed to one knee again gulping. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Even though she was irked about the training gig she was receiving the moment she stepped into the Lab it was all worth it. Wall to wall science and wonder filled her with excitement. Test tubes, wires, computers, and the sweet, bitter smell of chemicals. God she loved chemistry! Where was the world without Zinc, or Copper, or phosphorous acid, or sulfate?<p>

"I take it by your reaction you like what you see."

"I love what I see! Look at the advance circuitry on these tread vehicles. God, even Bulma's air cycles don't get the kind of speed this little baby could put through." She stroked the engine besides the steel bike.

"Most Saiyans don't use technological transportation. The few who do are the high class Saiyans who can afford it."

"Bardock has one."

"That's different. He has connections within the system. Hence why he and his team report to the king themselves instead of going through an elite leader."

"Huh, really. Wow." Ryanna cocked her jaw to the side in a thoughtful motion. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get to know Bardock just a little better. If he had those kinds of connection she may be able to work her way through the system herself and warn King Vegeta about the attack on the Planet.

In fact, why shouldn't she? She could tell Vegeta missed his home, and his people more so than he cared to admit. Wouldn't he be glad that she created a time where the Saiyans lived on and Frieza perished ahead of his time? "Hey Plenthor, about the gravity training I mentioned…"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could give me a test area. A t raining room where I could fiddle and adjust it before I have people test it out."

"I think I can whip up something. There's an old training facility just down the hall from the third class quartering center. I can give you jurisdiction over it, and you can work on it as your personal pet project. Consider it as a training regiment."

"Great." Ryanna grinned and rubbed her hands together. She couldn't wait to get her hands on it. "I can't wait to get started."

* * *

><p>Bardock walked into his quarters relieved and smug. He had snuck away from Cumbera before she awoke after their tussle. Sex was a great stress release, and after all the tension that the newbie had given him he suppose Cumbera couldn't have picked a better time to irritate him into sex.<p>

He caught Radditz on the couch flipping through stations on their universal screen. (TV) "You look productive."

"They told me it'll be a few months before I can go back on assignment." Radditz switched off the screen and sighed. "I'm bored out of my mind staying here."

"Why don't you go do something more worth your time then?" Bardock pulled a bottle from the cooler and twisted it open. "I'm sure one of the training labs are open."

"The one I've been using is being quarantined." Radditz muttered looking a little more than irritated. His fingers scratching his widow's peak.

"What?" Bardock shouted. "Why? Is someone sick?"

"No, apparently that new woman of yours was hired as a lab hand and she's doing experiments on it."

"Of all the idiotic…" Bardock began to mutter as he stomped out. Radditz smirked and jumped up trailing after him.

"Can't miss this."

_**I'm on a role. Two updates in one day? Woot! Anyways… if I do decide to put this story on AFF it'll be after I've finished it here first. That way I can just concentrate on integrating the hard core sexy stuff. I would like more reviews, so if you like the story tell your friends! I love reviews, and opinions! Don't forget to check out my "Why can't I" trilogy if you haven't already. **_

_**Next Chapter: Gravity Chamber**_


	5. Gravity Chamber

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 5: Gravity Chamber**

Ryanna hummed as she worked. Her head buried underneath a panel and her tail swishing happily behind her. Let's see here, if I adjust this and put this here.. Ooh and I can fit the gravity rotation here. Yes, yes perfect."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ryanna jumped her hand banging the top of the panel and she cursed.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell? Bardock you scared me!"

Bardock looked around. The equipment had been moved to the storage area and they now stood in a big empty space. His voice echoed as he knelt down looking at what she was working on. "I asked what the hell you were doing, but I can see it's repairs."

"No, not exactly." She sparked him with a wire making him jump back.

"Watch it!"

"No, you watch it. Who let you in here?"

"You left the door wide open." He paused and frowned at her appearance. "What the hell did you do to your hair?"

Ryanna cocked an eyebrow pulling her hair up by the end. "I braided it. Why does it matter to- ah hey!" She smacked at him when he tugged a strand free. "Stop it!"

"It looks weird. Put it back down." He continued struggling with her yanking the band free and loosening her hair curl by curl with her hitting and yelling at him

"Damn it! I thought I closed this place off. Don't you read?"

" A sign that says "do not disturb," won't keep me out. Really, it's just an opening for me."

"I don't want anyone in here while I'm working. They could accidentally get squished."

"By what? There's nothing in here."

"Ah, but there is. There's gravity."

"Gravity… the gravity isn't going to squish anybody. From toddlers we're born with-" he paused in his explanation and narrowed his eyes. "What are you grinning at?"

"For this gravity sure, I know you can handle it. However how about if I kicked it to ten times the amount of gravity on this planet. What would you say then?"

"Why would you want to increase the gravity of the planet?" Radditz said walking into the conversation. Ryanna motioned for him to come over with a sweet smile and a crooked finger. "Well back on Earth humans would get stronger by using weighted clothes. The more weight you carry the harder your muscles work. So say you and your father were to go to a planet like Earth after spending so much time here. You would feel practically weightless because the gravity here is ten times stronger than it is there."

"I get it," Bardock said. "The lighter you are, the faster you are and the easier your movements become. So if we were to train in say 50 times higher gravity here then we would be fifty times stronger when we go back to normal."

Ryanna winked and gave a thumbs up. "That's the plan."

"Brilliant." Bardock said cheekily. "How long before you're done?"

"I have plenty of adjustments to make." Ryanna slid back under. "I need to shimmy some wires through the roof like you would for artificial gravity in a spaceship. However they have to be a special type of material, something lightweight and flexible but also sturdy. That way when the gravity increases they won't break and fall on your heads."

"Makes sense." Bardock slipped out of the way walking the large room thinking of the possibilities this new way of training could produce. "So, if they use this trick to become stronger, then why is it that the majority of human population is weak?"

"They're lazy for one." Ryanna knew she was insulting her own people, but it was a bit true. The majority of the population didn't care for fighting so they didn't put in the effort to. Same went for a lot of things. The only real ambitious people put their time and effort into passions, such as art, theater, and dance. Ryanna supposed compared to the Saiyan race that the humans were a peaceful people. "The second is that human's aren't really built like Saiyans. Their bodies and limits can only take so much. If you gave a human unlimited power he would die within a year corrupted by his own strength."

"Sounds pitiful, but I guess they have their own ways to pass the time." Bardock sat down watching his son wander the room stretching and practice fighting. "So who taught you about mechanics and technology?"

"No one really. As a kid I like taking things apart and figuring out how to put them back together. Plus I was born with a photographic memory so I would see it whole and be able to work my way through the steps and teach myself what worked and what didn't, and whatever I didn't learn from hands on I read about in books."

"Books, my god you really aren't like other Saiyans."

"Nope, and frankly I like it that way. I mean if I was like everybody else things would be boring wouldn't it?" She pulled out long enough to wink at him. "That's my own opinion anyway."

He cracked a smile. "I have a feeling training you will be far more interesting than what I first thought. I may actually enjoy your company."

"Oh, I shudder to think."

It took her a little over an hour to get the basics done. After that she had both Bardock and Radditz run wires through the ceiling. Once in place she ran a test using a simple rubber ball. "Now if I'm right the increase of gravity will push against the rubber flattening it out."

"If you're not right?" Bardock breathed over her neck. That should have annoyed her, but instead found it a bit of a turn on.

"Then nothing will happen." She flipped the machine on the lights going red and the gravity going to 2 times the amount. "Okay… flipping it to five times the gravity" The ball moved a little warping against the strain making Ryanna grin. "Ten times…" the ball warped flattened on the top and pudgy in the middle before exploding making Ryanna jump and Bardock to gawk. "Whoa… well it did flatten. I forgot to take into an account of the air pocket inside."

"At least we know it works. I'm not going to combust like that am I?"

"No, you shouldn't, because you control your own air intake. It's really the strain on your muscles that you have to worry about." She turned the machine off and walked inside lifting the ball in her hand. "The ball had not control over it's body, no way to push against the strain as our bodies do." She looks over at him. "I could ask somebody else to test it instead if you have problems."

"No, if this will make a person stronger I rather not let this little secret out just yet. Besides this may be a faster way to help you control your power. We can use it for personal use."

"I don't know, I told Plenthor I'd give him data on my progress."

"Then consider our training time, a test period. If anything happens to us then we'll know it's faulty, but if it succeeds we shall become the success story."

"Now that thinking I like." She tosses the balloon. "I can install a voice activation later, for now we'll operate the machine by hand. There's a control panel inside as well as out. If your find the strain on your body is too much you merely have to push the abort button on the lowest part of the panel, easier to reach that way."

"God I'm loving your brain."

"Now that's the best compliment a man can give a woman." She grinned and walked to the inside panel flipping some switches. Are you ready?"

"You're going inside with me?"

"I have to learn somehow don't I? Don't worry I'll take it slow." She flipped the gravity to two times. She felt the strain but her body felt fine. A little on the heavy side. "Let's try this for now. We'll get use to one level at a time. Once we reach ten we'll call it good and report. Okay?"

"Sounds reasonable. Now then let's get to your training." He watched as she made a heavy jog across the room. She had pulled her hair up and out of her face again which annoyed him, but he would let it be for now. "You do know how to fly don't you?"

"Yes," thank you Vegeta, "but I hardly use it as my main source of transportation."

"Well get used to it, because I don't half ass my training. I'll teach you basic defense. The rest should come naturally."

"Yes, Sensei!" She laughed running a circle around him.

"Sensei?" Bardock questioned watching her circle then grabbing her by her shoulders to keep her still. "Never mind. Now then, the first thing you have to know about defense is to always be wary of your opponents moves. Watch them, be mindful of how they move and what parts are aimed for you, and what's just for show."

He adjusted her stance showing her the finer points of defense, like how to balance, and protect your body. The more they got into it the more natural her body began to move. The Saiyan DNA flowing inside her now helped with the transition and she ducked and dodged his moves as he launched attacks at her.

"Good, very good. Your movements are becoming more natural. Now then, attack me." When she made a lunge he easily dodge. "No, no, keep coming at me. Don't make me get you mad, Angel."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not an Angel!" She nicked his face and he grabbed her wrist holding her up and grasping her chin in his rough palm. "I beg to differ. You may be a Saiyan as far as DNA is concerned, but you have the eyes, and the aura of something angelic. Therefore to me, you'll always be angel."

Ryanna's eyes took on a glimmer as his words softened and she relaxed. His head bowed in to kiss, but the machine turned up the gravity another notch and sent them colliding into the ground. Ryanna wheezed out a breath and panted. "Oof, I forgot I set a timer. We're at 5 times gravity now." Her voice was wheezing and she pushed him off with some difficulty. Huffing and puffing she crawled on the floor and turned in off.

Bardock stood his legs shaking. "That increase is more than I imagined. I want to train at that level from now on."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Bardock crossed his arms. "It was difficult but not impossible to move. So long as I can move and breath I want to use that level."

"It's better to start off slow, but I think your right. Up until five times I hadn't felt a thing."

"Good, it's settled then." His scouter beeped and he touched a finger to it. "What is it Tora?"

Tora? Ryanna had heard that name before. She recalled it being one of Bardock's team members. At his laugh Ryanna's curiosity peaked. That was a sound she hadn't heard since she arrived. She guessed that this Tora was close to him, in order to make him hold an expression like that.

Bardock turned the communicator in his scouter off and looked to Ryanna. "I have to go, but we'll continue again first thing tomorrow." He saunters by her pausing briefly to yank her braid out again.

Ryanna screeched and slapped his hands away huffing as he walked away laughing. "I don't know why I found that laugh the least bit attractive." She turned up her nose snarling. "It's down right irritating is what it is!"

_**Woosh and another chapter goes by. While Ryanna is dealing with her own issues in this time, what's going on back on Earth in the present time? Only one way to find out…**_

_**Next Chapter: Transmissions through time!**_


	6. Transmission through Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 6:****Transmissions through time**

Bulma looked around at her lab with a heavy sigh. She couldn't believe how much damage had been done. She guessed her plans weren't as full proof as she had once thought. All of Ryanna's research on the Saiyan gene had been destroyed along with Ryanna. She had simply disappeared, and no trace of her body had been found. She wondered if the girl had gotten caught in the time warp and sent spiraling through time?

Dead or lost, neither scenario sent ease to Bulma's heavy conscience. She wished she could have a sign, or some kind of clue that Ryanna was okay. She knelt down putting her hands in a praying motion and cried. Oh please, Kami, Dende, tell her that Ryanna was okay.

* * *

><p>"What a piece of junk!" Radditz exclaimed giving Ryanna a start. She had dragged him with her as a temporary lab hand. She figured a child would have the most difficult time figuring out what it was she was really working on.<p>

"I'm not going to lie, it is in rather bad shape." Ryanna put a hand over the smoke and grime covered shell. "That's why I have to make it clean and better again." If she could remember all the detailing. She had gotten a pretty good look at the plans before the accident occurred and was fairly confident she could rebuild it by memory. "Hand me a screw driver will yah?"

"A what?" Radditz looked at her as if she had asked him to pluck a star from the sky.

"That tool there, the one with the flat tip.. Yeah thanks," when he handed it to her she began unscrewing the covering off and tossing it aside to take a look at the detailing inside. "Oh good, it looks like the wiring wasn't damaged much. The majority of the damage is external."

"I'll just take your word on that." Radditz floated up beside her to take a look inside. "Can you actually tell what all is in there?"

"Yeah, that's the benefit of having the kind of training I've been though." Ryanna grinned. "I may not be that strong physically, but I have to say I'm probably years ahead of the others when it comes to the workings of technology."

"What you don't know, you can learn. That's what dad always says." Radditz handed her another tool when she asked for it.

"I agree with his knowledge. Your dad is wise."

"He wouldn't agree. He also says it doesn't take a lot of brains to be a good fighter." Radditz pumped his fists "It's all instinct."

"Now that I would have to disagree with," Ryanna lifted a microchip and pulled down her eye scope to take a good look at it. "Brains can help in a good fight. After all, you need to strategize a plan, analyze your opponents weaknesses, and sometimes even talk your opponents into a frenzy. Blind rage is a powerful weapon. When your opponents fight without thinking then they often leave themselves open for hard attacks."

"How do you know all this?"

Ryanna put the chip down and lifted her scope looking to Radditz. "Can you keep a secret?"

Radditz grinned and leaned in. "Yeah!"

"So can I," Ryanna smirked and went back to work. Radditz's pouting face made her want to cuddle him, but she resisted the urge. With his help she broke apart the main parts of the ship in order for her to work on them individually. She would have to start from scratch on the outer shell, but it would be worth it. The metal materials they possessed here on Vegeta were much more durable than those on the Earth. She filled out the necessary orders to get the materials she needed, and with Radditz's help put in a full days work in only a handful of hours.

"Wish I had someone like you on Earth." She ruffled his hair smiling. "Would have made my life a whole lot easier."

Radditz tilted his head down to hide the blush. He was ashamed to admit that he liked her attention. He'd never felt compassion, or care from anyone, not even his parents. He had been raised to be self reliant, and to follow orders. "Yeah, whatever." Radditz turned to leave. "I have real work to do… but," Radditz fisted his hands and put them on his hips turning to him. "If you REALLY need my help. I suppose this is a good way to get rid of boredom."

Ryanna took the hint and nodded. "Thank you, Radditz."

The thank you did it. He choked and ran out to find a good place to hide and cry. What the hell? What was this feeling he was getting being around her? He felt… good, and safe around her. Why? What the hell was she? Maybe she was a witch. Yeah, that was it. She was a witch who would cast her spell and use him, and… Radditz paused in his thoughts to look back down the hall. She had followed him. Her breathing rapid from chasing after him. Her eyes were wide and teary.

"Are you okay?" She knelt down to eyelevel with him. Radditz shook and launched himself at her. He couldn't control his body, his arms wrapped around her and held tightly taking in her scent and nuzzling until he was comfortable. He felt her stroke his hair and kiss his forehead. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but whatever it was, he didn't mind letting himself feel it, just a little while longer.

* * *

><p>The image of Radditz replayed in Ryanna's mind over and over. She had let him hold on, and cling to her as if his life had depended on her. Then once he had calmed sent him off to go train. What sort of society had been built that Radditz felt trapped enough to run away from feelings such as loneliness and sadness? She knew exactly why Radditz had clung to her. She had shown him concern, care, and affection. From what Vegeta had told her of his own upbringing Saiyan women were never coddlers. Saiyan men and their sons bonded through fighting and training, but the connection between mother and son never existed. Vegeta had said his only memories of his mother had been at gatherings, and meals. She hadn't tucked him in, hugged him, or anything that was considered "normal" mothering skills on Earth.<p>

At the time Ryanna had thought it was just a royal thing, but after seeing Radditz's reaction, she knew now that, that wasn't the case. "Poor kid," Ryanna sighed and paused looking at some interesting wiring in the time recording section of the wiring. "Is that.. A transmission hook up?" She jumped up looking over her notes and sketches she did by memory. A smile plastered on her face. "Hey… now that gives me an idea! Where's a screen I can use... She looked around and found an old computer type screen and starts playing with the hook ups. It took her almost an hour before she began to get a clear transmission signal. "Ah! It's working! Yes! …now then… the frequency to Bulma's lab is… hmmm ah… ah I hear her. Bulma? Bulma can you hear me?"

She must be going crazy, Bulma thought putting a hand to her head. She could have sworn she just heard Ryanna's voice. "I must be getting old and senile. There's no way…"

"Bulma!"

"It is you! Ryanna! Ryanna where are you?"

"Go to your radio!" Bulma hurried and put the radio on speakers. "Ryanna?"

"Oh thank god, it really is working. Bulma it's me. I managed to wire a transmission using the time machine's warp function."

"ah, why didn't I think of that? Oh Ry you're the real genius! Are you okay? Where are you.. Ah correction when are you?"

"You were right on both accounts. I'm on planet Vegeta, more than 44 years in the past."

"Are you serious?" Bulma screeched making Ryanna wince through the speakers.

"Yes, but I'm a little stuck. The time machine was damaged, and some of the parts I need I can't find here on Vegeta. I'm having to work at it by scratch."

"Don't worry Ryanna, we'll think of something. At the very least we can try to get you off the planet."

"I'm safe for now… Bulma, it worked. My serum worked. I'm a Saiyan!"

Bulma nearly dropped her receiver. Ryanna was a Saiyan? She was on planet Vegeta and she was a Saiyan! "That's incredible. You tested it on yourself?"

"No, it was an accident. I had the serum in hand when the malfunctioning of the machine started. I went into the cockpit to try and correct it, but I got locked in. I still don't know why, of all places, I ended up here."

"I'll figure it out later. For right now we need to find a way to get you back. You're saying you're fixing the time machine yourself?"

Ryanna explained, in every juicy detail. She knew she was pressed for time, but she needed to tell someone of her time here. Everything so far had been like a dream. She was experiencing a Saiyan's life right from the horse's mouth.

"You sound intrigued. Why am I not surprised. Most people in your situation would be freaking out, but you sound cool as a cucumber."

Ryanna laughed and nodded her head even though Bulma couldn't see her. "Oh you bet. I'm loving every minute of it actually. Even the parts that scare me to death."

"Well, just don't get yourself hurt. Not all Saiyans are as gentle as Bardock. I'm guessing you're gonna run into some real scum bags."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for talking to me Bulma. I'll contact you again when I can."

"Be safe Ryanna." Bulma hung up and jumped from her chair cheering. "She's alive! Woo Hoo, and my time machine works! This is incredible! I have to tell Vegeta!

Ryanna hung up the line and spun in her chair feeling completely restored of energy and work ethic. "I think that's enough for today. Maybe I'll see if Bardock's awake so we can do some training." She jumped to her feet and gasped when, speak of the devil, Bardock came out from the shadows of the doorway. "Bardock. What are you doing here?" she gasped and covered her mouth. "How long have you been listening?

"Not long," Bardock admitted. "just the part where your friend said you were as cool as a cucumber."

"Oh, right, yeah well she's a human, a friend from Earth."

"What's this part that you're telling her scares you to death?"

"I'm not scared." She lied. "It was an expression." He scared her to death. The way he looked at her, as if he was pulling her skin off piece by piece to see what was inside of her. "I simply meant that this isn't normal for me, but I like it anyway."

"Good to hear," Bardock smirked and cornered her between her and the table.

"Why is it?" She swallowed hard to keep her voice from trembling. "Every single time you see me, you feel it necessary to back me into a corner."

"Maybe because I feel you're gonna run away frightened if I don't." He grasped her chin and she smacked his hand away pushing him back. She shook once and straightened up immediately.

"I'm not scared of you, Bardock."

"Liar," he called her on it. Her eyes hardened on him and he didn't know why that was so attractive on her. Why couldn't Cumbera be this entertaining? Or this arousing.

"I was going to ask you to come train with me, but seeing as you're acting like a butt head I think I'll ask Radditz instead!" She pushed past him and he grabbed her arm. She struggled. "Let go of me! How dare you?"

"How dare I? Now that's funny." He pushed her into the wall liking how she struggled underneath him. Every curve on her body brushed and moved against his muscles and it aroused him so that he pushed closer listening as her breath shuddered out. "You're a woman, Ryanna. Whether or not you're new here or you've lived here your whole life you still fall under the same line as the others. Saiyan men are not all as kind and patient as I am."

"You egotistical-mmmph!" He kissed her, and shut her brain down. Why couldn't she just push him away? His lips was like a magnet for hers, pulling her in and locking her in tight.

Bardock was losing himself in this woman. He had only meant to come and watch her work, and see for himself what exactly it was she was working on. He hadn't meant to hear her talk about his planet as if it were a good place to live, and be involved, as if they were a vacation spot. He hadn't meant to tease her, corner her, and kiss her this way. It didn't matter now what he had meant to do, because he was kissing her now, and he damn well liked it.

Ryanna felt his hand unclip her armor and yank it over her head quick as if it were just a T-shirt. She heard the pang against the metal floor and she gasped covering her chest blushing. "Bardock, stop!"

He looked at her, flustered and ruffled from their make out. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were frightened. She was silhouetted in the soft light and her scent drag into his nose. He breathed her in.

"No."

_**Oooh sexiness. I'm gonna die if I keep giving you guys cliffhangers, but I love to leave you guys wanting more and looking forward for the next update. Sorry!**_

_**Next Chapter: Battle of the Sexes**_


	7. Battle of the Sexes

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 7: Battle of the Sexes**

Tora studied Bardock with wary eyes. The man had his head propped on his large arms with his face turned down into the table. He had been acting funny for the past few weeks, and it was starting to worry him.. "Okay, I bite." Tora put his food down and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with you?"

Bardock looked up. "nothing, just sick to my stomach."

"You've never had a problem with your appetite before."

"I've never had anything to overpower my hunger before." Bardock pushed his food from his head and ruffled his hair. The night where he had cornered Ryanna replaying over and over in his head.

_~Flash Back~_

"_No,"_

"_What the hell do you mean, no?" Ryanna struggled against him thrusting her legs up as he took her to the floor his hands molding against her chest making her blush. "I said get off!" _

"_And I said no!" Bardock couldn't describe what was happening to him. He had never been so drawn to a woman before. Her scent was enthralling him. Her skin was so soft he kept wanting to touch and peel away the clothes that put a barrier between him and experiencing perfection. His lips brushed her neck and he had the urge to suckle that skin and sink his teeth in like a vampire. _

_The slap on his cheek snapped him out of his daze. The lust simmering down to a shock. He placed a hand on his cheek and sat up on his knees staring at Ryanna. She looked so angry with him. "I thought better of you Bardock! I guess I was wrong! You're nothing, but another lusty minded, arrogant Saiyan bastard!" She jumped to her feet kicking him over with some surprising strength. He barely got back to his feet before he caught her flustered form rushing out of the lab._

"_The hell?"_

_~Back to reality~_

"ARGH! I'm so mad I could spit!" Bardock clenched his cup so tight he crushed it, liquid spilling out and drenching the table. "What the hell is her problem anyway? It's a woman's job to succumb to the lusts of a man. It's what they're here for isn't it?"

"excuse me?" Fasha shouted to her group leader with angry eyes. "

"He said it, not me babe." Tora wrapped an arm around Fasha as she sat beside him. "Cumbera getting under your skin?"

"Hell no," Bardock pushed back from the table and crossed his arms. "Her I can handle."

"There's more than one? Bardock you dog!" Shugesh laughed at his team leader taking the spot at his right, while Borgos, with food in his mouth already, sat at his left.

"I may be a dog, but this woman is one mean bitch. She's different than any of the females on this planet."

"You referring to that new girl? The one who you found in the outskirts?" Fasha asked leaning into Tora's body as she nibbled on her meat. "How is she different."

"Her Way of thinking for one. She was raised to think instead of fight. She's got a scientific mind too. You should see some of the stuff she invented at the lab. Her looks for another. I mean, have you ever seen a Saiyan with long curly hair? Its not spiky, or mussed, it just flows like a river down her back." Why was he going on like this? Was he losing his mind? Over a woman no less? "Bah, never mind that." Bardock stood, ignoring the plate of food that was getting cold. "I'll introduce you to her, and then you'll see what I mean."

* * *

><p>Ryanna smiled as Radditz performed for her in the increased gravity. The two of them had been training since early that morning and were getting in a good sweaty workout. "You look like you're dancing rather than fighting."<p>

"Say what now?" Radditz lowered his leg. "These are the Karate moves you mentioned."

"Yes, this is true. Hmmm, I wonder why it looks different in the movies. Here, put your leg up again. Yeah, now flex your foot rather than point it. That's much better. Now you're looking like a fighter."

"How do you know about these… Martial arts… you've never tried them before?"

"No, but you'd be amazed at what you can learn in a book, and a few Kung Fu movies." She demonstrated a crane stance her hands flexed and her legs jumping from one to the other as she kicked high and strong at the bot in front of her that exploded on impact. Awesome, she hadn't felt a thing. No pain, no heat, just the impact.

Who knew that fighting could be so fun and informative? She had experimented with her stance, finding out which technique made it easier to strike, grab, and block.

"I think you look better doing it than I do. Your legs are longer."

"This is true, but don't worry, I think you'll find your own style to suit you. You may already have one."

"I just know instinctively how to fight. I was born that way, as all Saiyans are."

"Are we born that way?" She played up a lie. "I don't remember being so violent."

"You're different though."

"How am I any different?" she sits down with a thud, panting and looking at the gravity level. Over the past two weeks she had managed to start training at 50 times gravity. She knew Bardock was on the same level as her, but worked twice as long making sure his body had become completely used to it. The longer he trained, the more respect she got from him as a fighter.

Respect as a fighter, but hate for the man himself. The image of that night in the lab was shoved into her photographic memory like a splinter, popping up at the least convenient of times. Whyw as it she found him so endearing one moment and so irritating the next. His emotions bounced around like hormones, but she'd never met a man so in control of himself. He knew what he wanted, and he used whatever ethics that came to mind in order to get what he wanted. Who thinks like that?

Radditz watched Ryanna's face turn from open and smiling to almost a frowning glare. He waved a hand in front of her face, but she didn't budge. What was occupying her mind so much that she kept spacing out like that? "Ryanna? Ryanna? Woman!" He smacked her butt like he saw his father do to Cumbera. Ryanna jumped and her aura spiked her eyes going almost white.

"HEY BARDOCK DON'T TOUCH-…. Wait, wha?" Her aura calmed and she looked around and down to see Radditz on the floor cowering. "Wasn't your father just in here?"

"No, I'm the one who hit you. You were spaced out."

Ryanna sighed and rubbed her face. "Men. Sorry, Radditz, but don't do that again. It's not appropriate for you to slap women's butts. It's called flirting. You may accidentally get a girl to like you."

"What if I want you to like me?" Radditz smirked, scarily like his father. "Could I do it then?"

"When you're a little older… like thirty." She ruffled his hair laughing. "Maybe twenty."

"Are you saying you don't like me now?" Radditz had his head lowered as she ruffled his hair. Her hand stopped and lifted his head up. He wasn't crying, but Ryanna could see the sadness and longing for acceptance in his eyes. Children were so fragile at this age. Not quite a teen, but not a baby. He was beginning to recognize that the world, even the universe didn't always come out with a happy ending. He was looking for support, and for friendship.

In her future he was dead, because no one had shown him that kind of love and friendship that could save him. He grew up thinking, and knowing only one way to live, and that was to fight. How could she let such a future possess him? Maybe it would change history, but now that she knew him, how could she turn him away?

"I more than like you Radditz." She hugged him smiling and stroking his hair as she had in the hallway. "You're my closest ally, and the little brother I never had." She pulls him back cupping his face in her hands.

Radditz stared at her owlishly. His body tense but his eyes swimming with emotion. He didn't know how to react to her words, but it sent a tingling in his belly. The door swished open and Radditz pulled from her. Before she could turn around a larger hand slapped to her ass making her jump and whirls. "What in blue fucking blazes is the matter with you, Bardock?"

Bardock laughed at her reaction. "Had to make sure I didn't need to lug you out over my shoulder. In this increased gravity you'd be awfully heavy."

"Oh, go fuck yourself Bardock!"

"Such language." Bardock felt better now that he'd seen her and was arguing with her like normal. His libido had calmed. "Here, I brought you company." He turned the gravity off and motioned for the figures in the doorway to come in.

"So this is her huh?" Tora walked in examining Ryanna's face closely. "You're right, she's definitely different in looks. However, from what I just saw she reacts the same as any female would in your assault."

"You're, Tora right?" Ryanna studied the face from the hologram photo. "You look much better in person."

"Thanks, I think." He rubbed his head and let out an oof when Fasha pushed him away to introduce herself.

"I'm Fasha, and don't go getting any ideas about stealing my mate. I'm awfully territorial."

"Nice to meet you too, and don't worry I'm not looking."

"Too bad," Shugesh laughed from the back licking his lips as he eyed her up and down. "I could use a woman myself."

Radditz growled at Shugesh and grabbed Ryanna's hand tugging her back. "Get lost. We're training." Bardock grabbed Ryanna's other hand yanking her back.

"Your training session has been temporarily interrupted."

Ryanna felt like a rubber band. Between the two Saiyan men she was yanked, plucked and tugged on until she had almost gone loony. "You both want to die don't you?" Her voice took a dangerous tone and she shot her power up.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Her aura pushed them back. Tora and the group fell over in a pile staring gob smacked at the woman. Bardock was the only one who still stood his hand still clutching her arm. He pushed his energy to match hers glaring.

"Calm down Angel."

"Calm down? Me calm down? You're the one tugging on me like I'm made of rubber!" She grabbed his hand trying to yank it away but he persisted in gripping her tighter. If she didn't have a bruise later it would be a miracle. " I hate it when you man handle me!"

"I'm not man handling you, I'm trying to make you shut up! You're the one getting bent out of shape over nothing!"

Tora blinked. "I've never seen someone get Bardock so riled up."

"It's like he's a different person," Fasha agreed watching the scenario unfold. "Do you get the feeling that Cumbera has some competition on her hands?"

"BARDOCK!" Came a voice loud as a whistle and twice as sharp. Bardock cursed as, speak of the devil, Cumbera barreled through the group of bodies in the doorway. Bardock dropped Ryanna's hand as Cumbera took hold of his ear.

"Ow! Damn it woman let go!" Bardock pushed her off rubbing his ear. "The hell is your problem Cumbera?"

"My problem?" She glared sneering at him. "More like OUR problem! I'm pregnant!"

_**DUM DA, DA DUM! Lol Kakarott has come into play. What will be the outcome of this announcement? Only one way to find out. **_

_**Next chapter: Lord Frieza's Reign**_


	8. Lord Frieza

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 8:****Lord Frieza's Reign**

"I don't see what you're complaining about." Ryanna poked Bardock's lifeless form on the floor. "She's having a baby. She's had one with you before. You should be used to it."

Bardock lifted his body and shouted in her face. "I will never get used to it! That was one of the worst experiences of my life! The crying, the screaming, the breaking my hands and kicking in the balls! She de-manned me that day by turning me into her bitch!"

"Props to Cumbera for chipping away that hard ass exterior of yours." She grinned. "You love her don't you?"

Bardock glared. "Love has nothing to do with it. She's just a sex partner. I haven't mated with her, nor do I plan to."

Mate? How could they have kids if they haven't mated? She was almost afraid to ask him, but since when did she let fear stop her from doing anything? "What's the difference between having sex and mating?"

"You really were born on a different planet, weren't you?" Bardock's lips twitched in amusement. He stood and took her into his arms making her flush and fidget. "sex, is pure pleasure and sexual release, whereas mating is an eternal bond between man and woman." He brushed his lips over her neck, his breath hot and a sudden erotic scent filled his aura making her brain hazy. "As you partake in sexual activity, your partner will clench around you, and you will feel an urge to bite them. Destined mates bite synchronized, as if they were made for each other."

The tale sounded almost sweet to her ears. All too enticing, considering the predicament at hand. "You're having fun with this aren't you?" She whispered pulling back just enough to look him eye to eye.

"Aren't you?" Bardock teased and had her cracking a smile.

"Maybe, but I'd rather not risk being maimed by Cumbera. In her eyes, you're her property, and I won't be around much longer."

"Do you really insist on leaving Planet Vegeta? This is your home planet, where your people are from."

"It's not my home planet, Bardock. I wasn't born here, or raised here, I just have Saiyan DNA. It doesn't make it my home." She caught a look in his eyes that made her tense up more than his touch did. Was that sadness she saw in his face?

She pulled away and turned her back. "I got to go, I have work to do." She sprinted out her heart thudding in her chest. What the hell was the matter with her? Why was she feeling so compassionate for the man? Why did she want to sooth that frown off his face? He wasn't Radditz, he wasn't a little boy who needed comfort.

She rammed head first into something hard and cold. For a moment she thought she'd run right into a brick wall, but when a hand reached out and steadied her on her feet she looked up and nearly bit her lip off.

"Are you alright there, young one?" Frieza said steadying her on her feet. He watched as she stood staring a moment before realizing her place and going to one knee.

"Lord Frieza! Please forgive me! I was in a hurry to get to my station!"

"That's quite alright, but you should really watch where you're going."

"Of course," she kept her head down staring at his feet. "I apologize, and in return for my clumsiness, I am at your beck and call." She didn't know why she said it, but it seemed adequate to play ass kisser for the time. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Actually yes, please, stand." He waited as she got to her feet. She was a compact thing, around his height, slim, delicate, but with eyes like two sharp jewels. No so much brawn, but plenty of brain. "You're name is Ryanna, is that correct?"

Surprised that Frieza remembered she bowed her head. "Yes sir."

"You're not like most Saiyans. I'm told you lack fighting ability, but have quite the wit."

"You flatter me, my lord. I'm a humble Saiyan woman, and am simply a rogue looking to make her way in the universe." He lifted her chin and she fought not to bite his fingers off. It was interesting how she could hate someone so much and barely know him.

"Do not lower your head to me. I want to read your expressions. You should be honored, because you're the first Saiyan to truly peak my interest." He smiled sinisterly when a look of shock flashed in her eyes. "since you have no ties to this planet, how would you like to come work for me?"

Bad, bad idea, she knew, but it wasn't like she could flat out say no. If the rumors Vegeta sent her way were true, Frieza got his way whether through fear or persuasion, or he killed you. "I doubt I would be of use to you, my lord. I have no skills that would help your already perfect leadership."

"I beg to differ, dear lady. I've been made aware of everything."

"Everything, my lord?" Her heart thumped hard. Did he figure out that she was from the future? SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

"I've been made aware that you've been training yourself under intensified gravity. Are the effects as potent as I've heard?"

"Intense… oh yes, the gravity machine. Ah, actually it's too soon to tell. Really it's just a theory that I have, and Bardock has been assisting me with. He hasn't been on assignment so I couldn't say if it works or not."

"I see, I would like to see this machine of yours. Plenthor tells me you're truly brilliant, and that your presence here has been of most use to them."

"He flatters me, really. As for the gravity machine it's really just a prototype, and not worthy of your precious time, My Lord."

"Nevertheless, I decide whether or not my time is wasted. If it involves you, my dear, I am certain it's time well spent."

Ryanna began to panic. Frieza was getting much too close to her, and despite the fact she found a little joy that Plenthor liked having her around, it caused her to stand out unnecessarily.

"I have a proposition for you Ryanna." Frieza ushered her to follow him down the hall and she reluctantly obeyed. "I pride myself in knowing I'm leading a well organized empire. My followers are reliable either through loyalty, or by fear. I have massive numbers in my army, brilliant doctors for medical and healing of all sorts, but the one thing I seem to be truly lacking is a firm science department. No one is willing to look outside the box, no one is looking to perfect or improve what we all should rely on."

"My Lord, are you offering me a job?"

"Not so much a job, but an opportunity. You can fully explore the universe of science in the comforts of my own experts, as the leader of my science and research facility."

Ryanna stood mouth agape and body stiff. Was he really standing here and offering her a position? She knew the kind of rewards, and praise that kind of position would take. It was like being offered the presidency of the entire Capsule Corp Function.

"I'm honored," she managed to choke out. "I'm honored that you would think I deserve such a tremendous position."

"I don't think, Ryanna." Frieza chortled. "I know. I know since you've arrived here that the science team here on Vegeta has improved ten fold. The workers are more reliable, the corners all covered, and the systems all checked. Plenthor applauds your love of the science world and so do I. You're not like the other Saiyans Ryanna. You're different. You're not a thug, or a brute as Saiyans have been known to be. You're a true character, and a person worthy of being on the right side."

"Thank you," she managed again. "Would it be too much to ask, if I could have a little time to think it through?"

"Take all the time you need. I must leave for Kessler and check on the progress there. It'll take me a couple of months. When I return I expect a favorable answer." Frieza turned his back to her. "I'm a hard man Ryanna. I do not like people telling me no, but I will respect whatever decision you decide." Frieza smirked and cocked his head back at her. "Until we meet again, dear lady."

She watched him go, a sort of burn flaring in her belly. She had never met someone so pompous and yet so controlled in his speech. Frieza knew no limitations in his power. As far as he was concerned he was practically immortal, and only lacked the joys of eternal youth and life. It disgusted her.

She turned on her heel running to the gravity chamber. Good, Bardock wasn't there. She needed to be alone. She turned it on to the highest power she could handle without buckling which was 50 times. The battle bots switched on and she attacked, her brain turned off and her power lashing out.

Did Frieza really think he could control the entire universe? Did he really have so much power at his mere fingertips? It was insulting to even think about it. Frieza reminded her of those tyrants lurking in the company buildings. They lusted after money and power, never stopping until they would reach the top! She was attracted to Capsule Corps because she had heard that the president, Dr. Briefs, was a lover of science and somewhat of a whack job. It was perfect! She'd never met a man so kind and devoted to science in her life.

Why couldn't Frieza see the other joys in life besides power? Why couldn't he simply be at peace with the rest of the universe? The Saiyans, were they really happy taking orders from him? It was as Vegeta said, they had no pride against Frieza. They were all puppets and Frieza held their strings. Saiyans may be battle hungry, and lust for a good fight, but they were their own sort of people. They deserve to have the same rights to preserve their way of life as anybody else in the galaxy, and in the universe.

She fell to her knees, sweat dripping down her face and neck. She heard the door open and footsteps approach the panel. A hand flipped the off switch, and she didn't need to look up to know who it was. "Don't you have somewhere to be Bardock?"

"I could say the same for you." He grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet. She pushed him away and snarled like an angry cat.

"Don't touch me, I'm not in the mood." She turned her back to him and wiped the sweat from her brow. She must have looked a horrible mess. She had never taken her anger out this way before. It was invigorating, and she hadn't wanted to stop.

"You're going to end up breaking your body if you keep this up."

"So says the man who practices 20 hours out of a day everyday."

"Yeah, but I don't go all out at the max gravity. What's wrong. An hour ago you were eager to get to your little computer stall and now you're in here destroying valuable equipment."

"I ran into Frieza."

Bardock's eyes widened. "Here?" When she nodded bardock adjusted his step not sure how to take it. "What did he want?"

"Me." She said simply and slipped off the gloves and twisting them. "He wanted me." At the impolite snort Ryanna let out a bubble of laughter. "Not like that you idiot. He wants me to work for him." She turned to meet his eyes once again. "He wants me to be his top scientist." She shrugged and dropped the gloves to push her sweaty bangs back. "Can you actually believe he even complimented me."

"That is incredible." Bardock's eyes sudden lit up. "You're doing it right? I mean if Frieza himself sees your talent then there's not telling where you could end up. You could be the leading science researcher of the universe!"

Her anger boiled at the happy sound that leaked from Bardock. "Are you crazy? Or just oblivious?"

"Oblivious to what? This is incredible news. Any person worth their salt would give an arm and leg to receive that kind of praise from Frieza."

"Well not me!" All the words of Vegeta's pain, all the stories, the tragedy she had been told rang over and over in her head. "I don't want to be praised by him. I want nothing to do with him!" Tears started to form suprising herself and Bardock.

"Why not, and why the hell are you crying?"

"Don't you get it? You're being played like a fiddle Bardock! Frieza has each and every one of you on a two inch leash! He's stealing your freedom, your will, and your pride, and you just kiss the dirty ground he walks on as if it would turn to gold!" The tears continued to fall. "King Vegeta, even realizes what Frieza's like and yet he's at his beck an call, and even gave up his own son to the tyrant!"

"Lower you voice, someone will hear."

"No! Let them hear me! I don't care! I will not be used! Frieza will have his days come to an end, but not before he destroys this entire race! He will break you all until you're quivering under your boots!"

Bardock saw her crumbling even before she realized it. He caught her as she went to her knees and balled out hot tears of sadness and anger. "What's gotten into you?" He whispered and cradled her. "You know e can't do anything against him. He's too powerful."

"He doesn't have to be. He's not invincible Bardock. Even you can succeed him." She whispered now looking up with teary eyes. "If you trained hard, and pushed past your invisible limits then even you can succeed Frieza. You could become a Super Saiyan."

He dropped her and slid back looking at her as if she were crazy. "Are you mental? That's just a legend."

"No it's not." Ryanna took his face in her hands making him look at her. "I know it can be done. I may not be strong enough, but I know you are. You have the capabilities Bardock. You just have to push yourself. Your mentality has to snap and you're will tested! I can assure you it will happen."

"How do you know? What do you know about Super Saiyans?"

She may have been changing history, and she may have been signing her own death warrant, but this race of people, the Saiyans, had become precious to her. She admired them, studied them, and had now become one. She wouldn't leave until she was certain they would live on.

"More than you think."

_**Dun, Dun, Dun! Aced the midterms and finally updated! I missed you computer life! *kisses her screen then wipes it off***_

_**I'd like to thank all my reviewers:**_

_**Princess de la Luna**_

_**Kurox**_

_**Pan**_

_**AnimeAttack**_

_**Trich**_

_**maxridelover**_

_**VeryWithdrawn**_

_**Gokus Faith**_

_**nkhensani**_

_**Ookami Reyuu**_

_**DBZ is Freaking Awesome! **_

_**Next Chapter: Pushing Limitations**_


	9. Pushing Limitations LIME ALERT

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 9: Pushing Limitations**

This was insanity, and she knew it. It wasn't often she thought with her feelings, let alone acted them out. She knew feelings messed with logic, and logic was the best way to get cold hard facts, with mathematics, sciences, and other brain teasers. However, if there was one thing she had learned about the Saiyan race is that their bodies and minds rarely, if at all, thought logically. They fought, deduced, and created plans purely out of heart, and soul.

The super Saiyan transformation itself was a state of mind. It was when the Saiyans lost all stability of thought and simply felt. They felt pain, anguish, sadness, betrayal, frustration, and fear! All of it built up and overwhelmed the body, and as a result their powers increased and their bodies went into overdrive.

That's the way she explained it to Bardock, and captured his attention.

"So how exactly do you know all this?"

"I can't tell you that. It's a secret. If I revealed all my information to just anyone it wouldn't be keen information. I choose to tell you, because I trust you Bardock."

That god him right in the chest. The only people he had ever trusted, and returned the trust, had been the members of his team. They trusted each other to pull their own weight, to watch each other's backs, and to get the job done. Now he was putting his own trust into a woman he barely knew, but felt this unbreakable connection to. In his mind and his gut he knew he could.

"Whatever, but you can't hide your secrets forever."

You're right. When I die, I'll tell you." She winks. "Because then it serves me no purpose." He managed a grin.

"Let's start then."

Okay, Super Saiyan form is a combination of a lost state of mind, and the increase of power inside your body. You could push your body to the limits of power, and never get any further without that little switch in your mind."

"Why?"

"Think of it like a game. You can't get to the next level without finding the key that unlocks the second." At his still confused face she blushes and tries to put it in Saiyan language. " Hmmm, or okay how about this. You're companions are locked up in Freiza's dungeon, you manage to get out of your own cell and start beating up the guards, but soon you become overwhelmed and can't defeat them on your own. So you release Tora, and with him are able to take down more guards than you could alone."

"So in other words I can't reach a new level a power without that extra boost to push me over the edge."

"Exactly!"

"Sounds complicated."

"Not really, you just have to each into your feelings and… oh wait look who I'm talking to." She laughs making him snarl in response. "Okay okay don't get your spandex in a twist." Ryanna pat his shoulder. "I'll help you. Now then, you definitely have the power Bardock, but you need the release. So let's try some exercise of the mind and help weaken those mental barriers of yours."

"Mental barriers?"

"Yes," she sits on the ground and pats the spot across from her. "Come, sit." She watched him hesitate, giving her that cold calculated stare that he probably gave to all his enemies before attacking head on. She welcomed him to her with a smile and with a grunt he reluctantly took a seat in front of her. She held out her hands, palms out. In pure curiosity as a teenager she had dabbled in the art of mind, and soul searching (a practice normally done by those of Wicca religion.) "Place your hands on mine and calm yourself."

He placed his hands over hers, but he doubted he could keep cool and collected when those wide doe eyes of hers bore into him like a couple of lasers. His hands tensed when she stroked his palms with her finger tips. His breath came out in a sudden heavy sigh and he watched as the fingertips continued to gently caress and stroke over the calloused skin of his palm. He eased closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. He heard her speak, but could quite make out the words she spoke.

"Bardock…" She whispered to him again. "I need you to think of something very important to you. A person, place, an item, anything that holds true sentimental value to you."

He heard her this time, but he didn't know what to think about. She clogged his senses, invaded his every thought and in his mind he imagined her underneath him as he ravaged her. Her skin slick and smooth on his palms, her taste on his tongue and her scent in his nostrils. Those doe eyes of hers wide with pleasure and her lips parted as she cried out his name.

"That important thing of yours was just taken away, snatched right from under you, by Frieza."

His breath hitched as his image changed her body yanked, and her heat slipping from his grasp. In his mind he called out to her but her body was clutched in Frieza's arms. She was powerless against the tyrant his cold hands sliding across the skin he had just made flush. He grit his teeth and attacked.

"You can't fight him, he's too strong, you're left powerless and that precious thing is clutched tightly in his hands and destroyed."

No! He mentally screamed watching as her neck was snapped and Frieza's hand pierced straight through her heart still clutching it as it beat, the blood spilling at his feet. He lost it.

"NO!" Bardock screamed and Ryanna jumped back as his aura swirled to live flickering gold. Bardock's eyes snapping white and blind.

* * *

><p>Frieza spoke with King Vegeta, their usual conversation on his planet delivery drawl and routine by now. The scouter on his face bleeped and the saliva on his tongue went dry as he caught a glimpse of the numbers on his screen. "What is this?"<p>

"What is it my lord?"

As quick as it appeared the numbers disappeared. Frieza tapped his scouter frowning. "A number just popped onto my screen reading at over 100,000."

"Impossible, my elites don't have a power level any higher than 15,000. My son is the best, and his power level is only at 20,000."

"It was probably just a glitch, or a reading of combined strength." Still it bothered him. If the elites together were to gain a power level that high it could pose a huge threat. He would have to keep a closer eye on these Saiyan warriors. "Let's continue shall we?"

* * *

><p>Ryanna held a limp Bardock against her breast stroking his damp face. She had seen it, a glimpse of what could be pulled from the surface. It was dangerous to train here though. It was only after her own scouter exploded that she realized it. If she were to continue training Bardock she would have to come up with some sort of ki shield to protect them from the scouters pick up, otherwise anyone could find them.<p>

"Bardock?" She tapped his cheek. His breath was soft on her neck and she felt a deep warmth spill over her body. She brushed from hair from his face. He looked far more peaceful, and friendly when he slept. A smile slipped on her lips and she leaned in giving a peck to his forehead. "I think that's enough for today."

* * *

><p>Bardock awoke later, comfortable and at ease in his own bed. As if searching for warmth he stretched out his arm. He felt the body next to him and he jolted awake. He looked and found Ryanna kneeled at his bedside asleep her head by his thigh and her hair spilling onto her face.<p>

A twist in his chest had him rubbing his heart. What was this he was feeling? He had never felt so… torn. "Angel." He said the nick name with a sweetness. He pulled her up. She stirred. but didn't wake as he slid her under him and slipped off the armor. His hands meld across her stomach, the spandex material molded to her like a second skin.

She moaned and his control snapped. His mouth sought hers and she responded. Their lips and tongues danced sliding silkily across each other. He pressed his body down her breath coming in a soft whoosh at the feel of his weight. His hands tugged down the straps of her sleeves, and she awoke gasping. Her hands grabbed his and her eyes flew up to his face. He actually trembled. He would panic hard if she fought him now.

"Angel," he repeated and her hands softened on his.

"Bardock, what about-"

"She's nothing," he said quickly. "It doesn't matter how many spawn she gives me. You're the only one who makes me lose control." In a sign of weakness he placed her hand on his heart and she felt it skipping under his breastplate. "I can't think straight, I can't breath right, and everything about you both irritates and arouses me."

"This is just wrong," she whispers but arched when his hands continued to undress her.

"No, Angel." He whispers brushing his lips against her. "It's just right." When he pressed his lips firmer she kissed him back, letting herself enjoy the taste of a true Saiyan male. Her body had never felt so hot, so nimble, and so wanted.

They made love, right there in his bed, their limbs intertwined in his stiff sheets and their scents mixing in the air around them. Bardock's lips danced around her neck before his teeth sank in biting her firmly. She cried out in pain and pleasure her eyes going blind a moment and her teeth returning the favor.

Bardock was in a sea of contentment. His vision from before came to mind, and he shivered. She was right here, right under him. He wouldn't let Frieza have her. He would protect her always, even at the cost of his own life.

"You're mine now, Angel." He licked his mark and rested her in the crook of his arm and held her protectively. "Remember that."

_**Uh-oh! Spaghetti-Os. LOL Sorry It's been awhile, but I wanted this chapter to be hot but not over the top. Hope you liked it and don't give up on me yet. There's more to come! **_

_**Next Chapter: Mating Repercussions **_


	10. Mating Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction, any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans, and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 10: Mating Repercussions **

That night Bardock dreamed of another world. The faces he saw were happy, smiling and yet so familiar to him. The bustling city was primitive compared to that of his own, and the sky was as blue as a precious gem. Past the city were mountains of a purple and blue tinge, and dusted with a white powdery substance at the caps. He could smell fresh, beautiful air, and taste the bite of cold rain on his tongue when clouds swam over his head and suddenly poured onto his face. It was all so real, and yet he knew he was dreaming. This world wasn't his own, so why did he dream of it?

His vision warped and placed him in front of a large dome building. Outside grass grew fresh, and the scent of lemons and herbs touched his nose. He saw a middle aged woman outside tending to flowers. The hair on her head was as blue as the sky, dusted with silver strands and left free running down her shoulders. She wore a dress that was airy and brushed her knees at the gentle breeze.

A young man came out creeping behind her and wrapping her in his arms. She screamed then laughed when he spun her.

Trunks laughed with his mother and put her down. Bulma slapped his arms away still smiling. "You're just like your father. Always sneaking up on me!"

Who are these people? Bardock wondered watching them interact. He jumped over the fence and approached to talk to them, but stopped in his tracks when a familiar face ran up to join the two. "Angel?"

Ryanna ran to Bulma her hair bounded up to keep it out of her face. She held up some papers flashing it in Bulma's face and smiling wide as she explained her greatest and latest discovery. The lab coat was fresh and white. The goggles pushed up on top of her face and she hadn't removed her rubber gloves yet.

"I just need one more sample! I'll then have all I need to complete my-"

"Ryanna, I love your enthusiasm, but it's Sunday. You should be out having fun."

"I am having fun." Ryanna laughed sending Bardock's heart in a flutter. Curse the hold this woman had on him. "I love science, Bulma!"

"You're never going to meet a good man in the science lab, Ryanna. You need to get out there. Explore the world with your own two eyes." Bulma clasps her hands on Ryanna's shoulder. "Go on a date or two. You're so pretty, and you haven't shown any interest in any men."

"I just haven't found the right one Bulma." Ryanna tugged off the gloves and stretched them out. "This may sound weird, but… I stopped looking a long time ago for a reason."

"What reason is that?" Trunks inquired now fully interested.

"I don't think there is a guy here for me." She gave a half smile. "You see, I have this image in my head of the guy I want to be with. He's protective, curious, and strong willed. At the same time he gets on my nerves. He'll pull every string on my senses and just complete me 100%."

"What makes you think he isn't here?"

"I just know. Wherever that man is… he's not within close reach. I doubt if I'll ever find him. If I do, it'll be a great, and wonderful surprise."

Bardock listened and a smirk twitched his lips. This was a memory. So this is the place his Angel was raised. This planet, these surroundings, no wonder she was so gentle. Everything she said made perfect sense to him. She wouldn't find him on that planet, she would find him right where he had always been, waiting for her.

"Well, Angel, now you found me. I'm not letting you go."

* * *

><p>What had she done? I mean what in the fuck had she done? What sort of otherworldly force caused her to succumb to the lust that had boiled inside her last night? Even worse why had she bit him? Ryanna rubbed the mark on her neck as she paced back and forth in front of the time machine, not sure whether she should contact Vegeta and ask him.<p>

This was one little scenario that she had pushed out of her mind. Vegeta never talked about Saiyans and mating, or Saiyans and sex, because the woman he had ultimately mated with was human. It was different right? At least that what he had mentioned briefly.

"_I couldn't give you much on that subject. There were no Saiyan females alive by the time I was old enough to take one so I found release elsewhere." _

Didn't Saiyan parents ever give their children "the talk?" Wasn't there any form of knowledge that Vegeta had that he could give her? She didn't know, and she was afraid to ask, afraid of what the circumstances would come to. For the first time in her life she wasn't sure she WANTED to know something.

Why was it him? Ryanna thought remembering her dream last night. She had been thinking of home, and that particular memory just popped into her head. Bardock had rung every bell on her scale, and had tickled every inch of her senses. She felt heat, lust, passion, aggression, and (dare she say it…) love.

She had fallen in love with Bardock.

"Everything coming along all right then Ryanna?" Plenthor's voice made her jump and she whirled to face him. "Oh! Yes, forgive me I was deep in thought."

"So I noticed." He watched her pull the collar of her lab coat up covering her neck as she turned away from him again to work at her panel. "With how fast you managed to put that gravity simulator up I'm surprised this hunk of junk isn't finished already."

"Well," she laughed looking through the circuitry. "I'm being careful. The way this product was designed is so precise and intricate. I have to watch my work very carefully or I could end up floating through time and space."

"Now that would be something Frieza would just love to get his hands on. Time travel. Too bad there's no technology in the universe that could perform such a task." Plenthor said matter-o-fact like.

"Sure would be something," she said back keeping her humored thoughts inside.

"Course, if anyone could find a way you can. I'm not sure how, but your mind capacity for the science world is far superior to any being I've ever known."

"If you're not careful with your flatter Plenthor I could get a big head. I've been spending too much time with Bardock." She was glad that Bardock had been deep in sleep when she awoke that morning. She needed to concentrate her thoughts on getting home rather than on the hunky Saiyan. In fact she shouldn't even worry about Frieza. Things turned out all right in the end didn't they? Goku saved what was left of the Saiyan race and the universe from Frieza, the planet Earth where she was born was protected, and peace regained the universe from meddlesome tyrants… at least on her side of the universe.

"Speaking of Bardock, he was looking for you earlier. I told him you were hard at work." Plenthor looked over the circuitry his eyes narrowing over the complex cross of wires. The work really was different than that of this planet. Interesting.

"Thanks, I really don't need him pestering me."

"You really plan to leave? Even after you mated?"

She blushed and turned in her chair. "It's just sex, isn't it?"

"That mark on your neck tells me otherwise." Plenthor pulled down the collar motioning to the perfect outline of Bardock's teeth in her jugular. She grasped it and looked away her eyes widening.

"I don't know much of Saiyan mating." She gulped. "I didn't know what he was doing, but I was compelled to bite back, so I did."

"Cumbera won't be pleased, but I am. What you did was mark him as your true mate." The words rung off his tongue like a death sentence. Ryanna's heart slammed hard in her chest and she found herself fighting to breath. "Completing a Saiyan mark is like welcoming each other into your lives. Your thoughts become one when you're together, and you share dreams and memories. There will be little that the other won't know."

Her chair fell back as she rushed to her feet and fled out the room. Plenthor watched her go and took a look at her work again. His eyes scanned the workings and systems and finally he found a spread of paper with writing he didn't recognize. It wasn't the universal language that most beings wrote in, but a sort of marking, scribbles, lines, and dots. The only word he could make out was "Time."

"Fascinating indeed."

* * *

><p>"Bardock!" Cumbera screamed making the Saiyan man wince and grumble. He turned and looked back to see Cumbera stumbling forward half blinded by her fury. She had rounded some in the past few weeks, her body stretching with child. She would bear him either a son or daughter, and then he'd be rid of her for good. The only one who would bear his children now, would be Ryanna.<p>

"What do you want, woman?"

"Is it true? You mated with that clown of a woman?" Bardock mused at the name. "Clown," he snickered in his head, it didn't quite suit the image of his mate.

"I wouldn't call her a clown, but yes, I have mated." He turned his neck showing the mark Ryanna had given to him. He wore the mark proudly and honorably.

"You low class, piece of Namekien slime! How dare you? I should be your mate! Not her! I bear your children! She spends all her time in that stupid lab, performing her stupid experiments!"

"You only bear my children because you were convenient. I've always known you weren't my true mate, because your selfish, greedy, and you scream like a banshee!" Which she did now. The sound hurting his ears. He waved her away when she ran out wailing. He took a seat in the community lounge several of the men applauding his handling of the woman. He reached out to take a drink from his cup, but spilled the contents as his name was screamed again, this time by his real mate. "BARDOCK!"

Holy twilight, even the woman's yell could turn him on. "Angel?" He greeted watching her rush up flushed and surprisingly angry.

"We need to talk."

Bardock tried to touch his thoughts to hers but he felt a wave of emotion pushing him back. SO he rose and shrugged. "What about."

"Why didn't you tell me about marking?" Her voice was quiet now.

"I figured you knew?"

"How did you figure that?" She whispered harshly. She looked around seeing they had an audience and she grabbed his hand yanking him out. She dragged him to the gravity room and locked the door. This way no one would be able to hear if she murdered him. "I've never mated, nor have I been around Saiyans long enough to know!"

"Why does it matter? It happened and we're together."

"Why does it matter? Bardock I'm gonna be leaving! I'm not staying here."

"Why not?" Bardock said feeling his own anger boil at her assumption. "You like it here, despite Frieza's reign on us you have a good life. All the science in the world will be at your fingertips, you have a great facility, people who worship you, and me." He saved himself for last pulling her to him and letting the kiss cut off any argument she managed.

He pried her thoughts and found himself back in the world from before. The familiar face of the blue haired woman named Bulma, and the facility in which she ran. He pulled away looking down at her. "Is that woman so precious to you?"

His question made her heart leap. She didn't know what to do, or how to explain her connection to Bulma in a way to make him understand. Saiyans didn't hold a real connection to family because their young were sent off on their own at a young age. "She's very important to me, so are all of my friends." She quickly blanked any other images out of her mind and she made him look at her.

"Understand this Bardock. I care about you, otherwise I wouldn't have done what I did, but this bond is hard for me to handle. It's so personal, and it pulls me from two things."

"If you won't stay," Bardock started, and hesitated his own thoughts jumbled. "Then I'll just have to go with you."

It was a slight risk, but Bardock didn't live anyway, and taking him into the future with her would be a far better eternity. However, that would mean she would have to tell him the truth… and Radditz too.

"The truth?" Bardock puzzled making her curse. His eyes narrowed and his hands dug into her shoulder making her wince. "What truth? Tell me. What are you hiding from me?"

Ryanna felt the tug, his mark burning on her neck and her heart swarming hot in her chest. She touched his face a tear falling down. "The truth of my existence, and where I really come from."

_**Ooooh things are getting exciting. Will Ryanna really tell Bardock about where she came from? Will Plenthor discover the truth about her "ship." To find out stay tuned for the new chapters! **_

_**Next Chapter: Confessions of a Time Traveler**_


	11. Confessions of a Time Traveler

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 11: Confessions of a Time Traveler**

Time to come clean, Ryanna thought. She could tell him, or he would pry her mind loose. Either way he had to know the truth about her, and why this… attachment, was more difficult than he thought.

"I'm not from here, Bardock."

"I know. You're from Earth."

She paused, waiting for him to continue talking, but he said nothing else. "That's not the whole truth. Yes, I am from Earth, but I'm from an Earth more than 40 years into the future."

She watched his face contort, going from confused, thoughtful, and then a little angry. "The future? You're a Saiyan from the future?"

"Not quite. Sit down, let me explain." She sat him down by the control panel next to her, and explained everything to him. She kept the secret of Vegeta, and simply said that the few Saiyans that survived the encounter with Frieza had mated with human women and were living peacefully on Earth, and that is how she had come to know about them. It was even harder trying to explain that she was originally an Earthling, born and bred from humans.

"How could you be a human? You have all the traits of a Saiyan warrior, you have a tail, and…" and that was all that really applied to her in a Saiyan fashion. She had a small temper, but for the most part she was calm and collected, and unlike any female he had ever known. That had been part of her appeal.

He knew she had a love of science, and invention, a trait no Saiyan truly possessed. True Saiyans only used technology because it was useful, they didn't hold a passion for it, nor did that want it for anything other than to help with their true passion, the passion for fighting.

In the past few months he had known Ryanna, he had found she was a tough little warrior, worked hard, and had a hidden strength inside, but she had no luster for fighting.

"It really is true."

"I know the Saiyan survivors well, and I wished to help rebuild some of their race, so I concocted a serum that would morph a human with Saiyan DNA and make him or her at least partially Saiyan DNA so the race could continue.

"You tested it on yourself?"

"No, that had been an accident. I had the syringe on hand and when the explosion occurred…"

"Explosion?" He had the hideous image of her form when he first found her. Broken, burned and unconscious. Thinking about it now, it ate at him.

"Okay maybe it wasn't an explosion but bloody hell that's what it felt like. All hot and warped, my body screaming my mind whirling and dizzy. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe." Bardock wanted to be sick. "All I could feel was pain, and then as everything around me just went white and fuzzy the pain drifted like I was drugged. I just floated there not sure if I was alive or dead. The next thing I knew I woke up in that healer capsule. I was alive, and then scared, scared of where and when I was, scared of what had become of me and why I felt… so different."

Bardock tried to wrap his mind around everything he was being told. Time, DNA, Earth, and several lifetimes separated him and the mate he had been searching for all his life. It wasn't fair. It didn't register! He felt her touch him and it stung as bright and hot as any of the punches she could have thrown his way. He had listened to her description of the flight she had and it made him sick in the heart and in the stomach.

Unable to think anymore he stood ignoring her hand when it touched his. He walked to the door dazed and heard her call out to him. "Bardock… I know it's a lot to take in, but please don't tell anyone."

Ryanna studied him as he stood rigid in by the door. She could hear his breathing lapse and wondered what he was thinking, and how he was feeling. He said nothing to her, but for two words. "I won't." Then he left her alone.

* * *

><p>The tap, tap, tap of the keys worked as Ryanna's background music as she scanned the plans and proofs of the time machine. It all looked like gibberish to her.<p>

He was ignoring her, and she didn't blame him. It was a tough thing to swallow, and she should have told him sooner. Frankly she had just been scared. Scared that he would call mutiny or something like that. Scared that he would do exactly what he was doing right now. God she missed him! Why did she miss him? Was it this mating thing he had bragged on? She rubbed her neck staring hard at her control panel. She couldn't concentrate on her work anymore.

It had been a month for God's sake! How long does a man need to get his thoughts across? Apparently for a Saiyan it took years. Well she wouldn't wait around for years. She would go find him right now!

Jumping to her feet she ignored the lingering gazes of the nearby scientists and doctors and fled for the door. As the panels swooshed open, her breath escaped her as Frieza stood on the other side blocking her way. "My lord!" With much disdain she went to her knees. He chuckled low in his throat and she turned her eyes up.

"My dear child, you are a skittish one. Stand, please." She did with pleasure and stood to the side so Frieza could step in.

"What brings you here my lord?"

"You do, my dear."

"M-me?" Damn it, she had forgotten all about her little incident with Frieza. Why was it that Bardock blocked all the really important stuff out of her head? Ooh, she would have to give him a lashing later.

"Oh don't sound so surprised. You know very well I've wanted you for my own." Frieza rubbed his fingertips together as he surveyed the workings inside. "I simply wanted to see why you would hesitate. I see nothing special here in this facility, so I have to wonder if the real reason you're hesitant on my offer is a who rather than a what."

Uh-oh, unsteady ground. She didn't want to tread there with Frieza. "There's no one, my lord."

"Really? I have heard rumors that you and a certain Saiyan male have already mated."

"If you're referring to the delusional antics of Bardock, I'm going to have to burst his bubble." God, forgive her Bardock. "I slept with him once, and he has it in his head that we're mates. I want nothing more to do with him. My infatuation with him is to simply suffice my lust, and that's it. Anything beyond that is utter foolishness and talk on his part."

"Good, good, I'm quite glad to hear it. Well, I will figure out your secrets sooner or later, but today I'm satisfied to know there's no single person I have to eliminate." He chuckled teasingly, but Ryanna knew better. If she had claimed love for Bardock, then it would have been the death of him.

She actually considered it a good thing her path had crossed Frieza's. If she had gone with her instincts she would have caused a scene, and would had made it obvious something was between her and Bardock. As much as it annoyed and pained her, separation was best.

* * *

><p>"Father, wake up, come on you've been in bed all day!" Radditz shook Bardock earning him a hard shove back. "What's with you, old man?"<p>

"Shut up." Groggy from no energy and lack of sleep Bardock sat up in bed naked to the waist. His spiky hair was disheveled and his eyes were bleary as they stared at his son. "Who the hell sent you to wake me up?"

"Fasha, she said you missed team combat practice, again."

Bardock cursed and slid out of bed wanting desperately to slide right back in. He heard Radditz follow him into the bath and watch. "Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"Sure I do, but Fasha said to make sure you got your ass out. I could be going and seeing Ryanna and spending time with her rather than looking at your ugly mug."

Bardock's already tense body went rigid at the name. He had managed to weasel the woman out of her mind for a whole 2 minutes and then the boy had to say her name. "Why would you want to spend time with her? She's a trifle bore, and obsessed with her work."

"She's not a bore." Radditz glared. "I happen to find her work.. interesting. I never knew the kind of stuff you could do with a bunch of machines and junk. I mean look at what she did to our training room? Gravity has kicked my numbers all the way into the thousands."

Pride and joy swarmed every inch of his veins. "So what, still not as strong as I am."

"If you keep acting like a lazy couch potato I will be soon enough!" Radditz said with a sudden anger boiling. "What's wrong with you lately? Did you and Ryanna have a fight?"

"No," yes he admitted silently.

"Did you hurt her?"

"No," maybe, he wasn't sure what she was feeling.

"Did she hurt you?"

"FUCK NO!" Fuck, yes, god he hurt all over, and it was all her fault! He switched off the spray and walked out draping a towel around her waist. "Go bug her and ask her I don't have time to deal with you right now, boy."

"Maybe it's Cumbera." Funny, Bardock thought, he used to call her mother. "She's reaching the end of her pregnancy soon." Damn it, Bardock thought again. He had practically forgotten about that. "Were you this nervous when I was born?"

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves. One more word boy, and I'll boot you to…to… Earth and back!" he cursed thinking of the first planet that popped into his head.

"Earth? Where's that?"

"Fuck if I know."

_**Quick and sweet, but to the point. Hope to conclude this story within five more chapters. I have it all in my head I just have to plan it out a bit more. **_

_**Next Chapter: The start of Chaos **_


	12. Start of Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 12: Start of Chaos**

It was blatantly obvious to Radditz that something had happened between his father and Ryanna. The two had barely spoken to each other for over a month, and both seemed unbearably irritable. He stood beside Ryanna's table now watching her tweak and test some switches on a control panel.

"I don't see why you two just don't hash it out and get it over with. Watching you two be indifferent with each other is just making my stomach ache."

Ryanna lifted the goggles from her face to study the little Saiyan boy. She had always enjoyed his company before, but lately his questions began to dip into areas she wanted nothing to do with.

"There's nothing to discuss or fight about Radditz, and if you don't stop acting like there is your father will end up in more trouble than is needed."

"Both of you work, and train, and eat and sleep, but never together anymore. I want things back the way they were when you two treated each other like… like companions."

Ryanna sighed and set her work aside and grabbed his hand. "Come here Radditz. There's something I need to talk to you about." The boy reluctantly followed not sure where she was leading him. She remained disturbingly silent up until they reached the corridor that would take them out onto the terrace that overlooked the city. No one ever came up here, it was made to be a meditation area for power gathering, but since the building of the new training lounges it was hardly used.

"What are we doing out here?"

"I want some fresh air," if you could call dusty, city air fresh. "I also like the view." She sat on the railing patting the spot next to her. "Plenthor tells me you'll be leaving to go on a mission with Prince Vegeta."

"Yeah, I guess it's kind of cool. I never got that kind of recollection before. It's all thanks to that gravity machine of yours."

"Well pinch me, I believe this is the first time a Saiyan male has actually thanked me for my work."

"Don't compare me to dad." Radditz leaned on her liking how soft and sweet smelling she was. He had attempted to do this once with Cumbera, and had earned himself a quick jab to the cheek and a lecture on being a pansy. Ryanna wouldn't do it. She was different, and he liked different. Her attitude towards him was one he would expect from a lover, or a mate, but different, like… he didn't expect to kiss her, or make love to her as his father did, but he felt the same unconditional… feeling.

"I won't. You're not as thick headed." She laughed and rubbed his hair. "Radditz, I need to tell you something." She looked down at the boy her eyes sad but determined. She had told Bardock the truth, it was only right that she gave Radditz the same courtesy. "You may not like it, but at least then you would understand why your father and I have been at odds."

Radditz hung on her every word. He doubted there was anything this woman could tell him that could've made him hate her. When she began to explain that she was from a different time, and not a Saiyan, his doubt wavered and he stared wide eyed at her. "No, no you're not."

"Funny, your father nearly said the exact same thing. Listen, Radditz the machine I'm working on it's a spaceship. It's a time machine. I have to go back to my own time."

"You can't!" Radditz shouted glaring at her. "You belong here! You belong with me and father! We won't give you up!" Radditz pushed off the rail and ran. She gave chase wondering where he was planning on running to. When he made a dash for the lab a sickness rolled in her belly.

"Radditz! No!" She screamed as the explosion seared through destroying all of her work and all of her plans. Screams emitted as scientists fled the burning room. Guards and personnel ran inside putting the fire out and trying to salvage any work that could be spared. Radditz stood behind her rigid and angry as she shuffled through the burnt bits of machinery that was once the time machine. "What have you done?"

"You can't leave." Radditz said holding her shirt. "Please, I'm sorry." Although his voice was sincere his eyes told her he wasn't that sorry. The anger was a mix of pride and relief of what he had done. She was officially stranded here. She had no base on which to continue her work, and no way to contact Bulma to alert her of her trouble. "Just… don't leave."

* * *

><p>~meanwhile~<p>

Bardock's head shot up as another third class warrior ran in panicked and somewhat excited, "Hey guys, you're never gonna guess what just happened. The science quarters just blew up!"

His stomach flopped. "What? How?"

"The guard's aren't sure. They think it was some faulty wiring or something. Most of the scientists are dead."

"What? Did any of them survive?" Bardock shot to his feet grabbing the man by his neck. Fueled by concern and anger he shook him. "Well answer me!"

"I don't know."

"Idiot!" Bardock threw him across the room and made a mad dash out and to the science hall. "Ryanna!" He didn't know how long he ran, but his feet felt clumsy as it dashed across the metal panels. He couldn't push hard enough, he couldn't run fast enough. The more he ran, the farther away he felt.

His heart beat hard and strong against his chest and felt like it would explode. She had to be safe, she had to be okay. He was so stupid! Why did he think he could go on ignoring her?

He spotted the entrance to the room, the doorway charred from the fire, and debris scattered all outside it. His breath hitched as he skidded to a stop. The moment his eyes saw the room his stomach turned to lead and he fell to his knees. He saw the bits and pieces of wrecked machinery and the ash that had once been the piles of papers that rested on her desk. His eyes stung with tears as he took a single piece of the control panel and admired it. The jewel button reminded him of his Angel's eyes. Those bright emerald green orbs haunted his mind. "Angel… Ryanna."

"Bardock?"

By heavens had he dreamed her up? Her voice rang clear as a bell in his head. He could smell her here, that lovely fragrance that was a mix of soft sex, and of spice from the chemicals and equipment she surrounded herself with.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Her voice rang again and this time he opened his eyes ready to face the ghost of his lover.

"She's gone." He spoke softly, his voice so high and tight he barely recognized himself.

"Who's gone?"

"You are." He pathetically whimpered and pressed the metal to his mouth. "You're not coming back to me."

Fretting that he was sick or delusional Ryanna touched a hand to his forehead. "Did you hit your head? I'm right here you idiot."

Shock jolted his system at the warmth and reality that she wasn't a ghost. "Angel!"

Ryanna let out a whoosh of breath as he knocked her back the force knocking them both across the floor. Her back scraped against the debris and she cursed and wheezed at Bardock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I thought you were dead!" Bardock pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. His actions scared her. He had never been so gentle before, he had always been abrasive and forceful, and a little territorial. She had figured that was the way he would always be, and had admired him for that. This new side, this pride less, soft, and teary eyed man wasn't Bardock.

No one was more shocked than her when her fist came up and knocked him back across the room and out the door. Anger registered on his face, but his eyes still held that sweet soft relief. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're such an idiot! What sort of Saiyan crumbles like that and blubbers all over a woman?" She sounded like Vegeta, she realized. Well, she did have his DNA to thank for her own Saiyan blood.

Cursing Bardock rubbed his cheek. Sad enough, she was right. He had made a fool of himself, but god was he relieved. She was alive! She was still here, she hadn't left him. "Forgive me if I'm not quite used to these stupid feelings." His temper back he raised himself up.

The statement made her smile "I admit it was a little nice knowing you care so much about me." She laughed a little. "I was beginning to think you wanted nothing more to do with me."

"Believe me I wish I did." Bardock grabbed her arm his touch bruising and burning at the same time. He dragged her against him, molding their bodies until she bowed against him. Then he plundered her mouth.

Her head went fuzzy and all the stress and the tension of the time without him seemed to lift from her shoulders… and her heart. Had she really denied her feelings for him? Had she really believed that there was nothing but sexual tension and lust?

No, the aching in her heart and the relief of feeling him with her, proved more than anything that she was in love. She was in love with Bardock.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the two lovers Frieza watched with vivid interest. Video cameras had been placed in the lab so he could keep an eye on her. She had lied. The male, he had come to find out, was the true link holding her to the dismal planet known as Vegeta. He had found it strange that a wanderer would hold such loyalties to a group of people, especially these stinking monkeys.<p>

"Zarbon," Frieza spoke with a raspy temper.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What sort of assignments do we have available? Preferably tough ones."

Zarbon, not one to question Frieza's tactics, looked through the schedule. "Nothing too strict sire, but there is the matter of Planet Kanassa. Seems every elite we send never returns."

"Excellent, then send word to King Vegeta. I want him to make a special assignment for this Bardock, and his team."

Zarbon smirked. "As you wish, sire." He loved the smell of death in the evening.

* * *

><p>The day had been stressful, and revolutionary for Ryanna. She had recollected her purpose, realized the depth of her feelings for Bardock and Radditz, and theirs for her, and had found it unbelievably easy to pretend that she had said nothing to them at all about the fact she was from the future.<p>

There was a nagging pin in the back of her mind. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she felt like she had forgotten something. What was it?

Radditz ran in huffing and puffing her stomach muscles wheezing. "Ryanna where's father?"

"He got called in. He'll be put back on assignment soon. Why, what's going on?"

"It's Cumbera," he spoke of his mother. "She just went into labor."

Then it struck her, hard and fast like lightning. Kakarott, Goku, he would be born, and soon, very soon, Frieza would destroy the planet. The dishes she had been handling fell to the floor and it and her suddenly calm filled life shattered at her feet.

_**Hehe, we're nearing the climax and the ending! Stay tuned!**_

_**Next Chapter: Birth of Kakarott, Bardock's Gift**_


	13. Kakarott's Birth, Bardock's gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 13: Birth of Kakarott, Bardock's Gift**

The woman had lungs, Ryanna thought as she helped Cumbera into place on the table. With Bardock off to see the King she put it upon herself to make sure Cumbera delivered their baby safely and smoothly.

Nothing seemed to be going right at all. Cumbera cursed and screamed at her. She had bruises on her arms and face from the places she'd smacked just out of pain. Back on Earth women squeezed the hands of their mates and coaches, but oh of course a Saiyan had to be much more violent. Instead of squeezing her hands she hit and kicked and screamed, and even pulled out some of Ryanna's hair.

"I want Bardock in here, not you! Where is that son of a bitch?"

"He's been called on duty Cumbera. I'm all you got so deal with it!" She was losing her temper. Taking a deep breath she rubbed Cumbera's swelling belly in slow moving circles. She felt the powerful kicks and flips the baby seemed to be doing inside his mother. What a powerful feeling. She wondered if she would ever have children of her own. Then she wondered if she would be as angry and miserable as Cumbera was now during birth, or be one of those sweet nurturing types who loved every moment. Either way, she was sure she would be happy.

When a beep alerts her she excused herself from the room to take it. "Ryanna here."

"Hello Angel," Bardock's voice came in through the com link. "How's the patient?"

"Miserable, and is making me wish I was anywhere but here." She grumbled hearing his laugh. "Laugh it up, go on, but it'll be your ass I'll skin once this is all over with."

"Forgive my sense of humor. I'm a little giddy right now. My crew and I have been hand-picked by the king to handle a special assignment for Frieza."

"Really, oh me that's great, oh I can't possibly hold the excitement in!" She said loudly with such sarcasm in her voice. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Planet Kanassa and it's not far away so I should only be gone 2 days." Bardock stopped adjusting his armor to caress his scouter against his ear. "Will you miss me?"

"I won't even know you've been gone." She wanted to laugh, but couldn't find the heart to.

"What's wrong? You sound… sad." Was she really going to miss him? They had become so close recently. There was no longer any doubt in his mind that she accepted the mark, and him. However something seemed off."

"Nothing's wrong," she blocked her emotions from their bond, knowing it would only make him more suspicious, but better that he remained unaware of their situation. "Go be a puppet," she smiled into the com link knowing he would do so back.

He was leaving, which meant she was on her own. She had yet to tell him about Frieza, for she didn't want to alarm him, but the simple fact was… she didn't know if they stood a chance against him. Bardock, despite his heavy training regimen in the gravity chamber, still hadn't ascended to the level of Super Saiyan.

She had put energy shields over the ones they used in order to prevent everyone from sensing their progress. She had even taught how to suppress and read signatures without the use of the scouter, though she was still trying to figure out herself. She knew these techniques in theory, but hadn't really put them to the test, which is why her own energy shield laid safely on her wrist.

She really didn't need it. After all, she hadn't spent nearly as much time in the room as Bardock, and she had much less knowledge about the martial arts, or whatever they called their fighting style.

This, unfortunately, meant they were at a disadvantage.

"Thankfully Radditz is on his way off the planet." She said thanking their lucky stars. She knew he had survived before, but with the way things were looking she wasn't taking any chances. So she sent him off a little after she had Cumbera settled. She gave him a hug, and a promise that she wouldn't leave for her old time until he was back to try and convince her not to leave. This meant she would either still be here, or dead when he got back.

"What's taking so long?" Cumbera shouted crying miserably as the contractions got worse. "I want this thing out of me!"

Ryanna shook her head. What the hell had Bardock ever seen in her?

* * *

><p>Kanassa, it was a planet of power. Aquarian type warriors with powers of telepathy, and abnormally high strength. These powers also included the ability to see the future, and in their future was death. Bardock had never had a kill go so smoothly before. He felt invincible. Even with just the five fighters in their group they handled a good chunk of its population, and even more once the moon rose high and they transformed into the ape creatures.<p>

After only a day the planet was taken, its cities reduced to crumbled messes at their feet. Despite winning the battle and experiencing that satisfying know how that he had reached a whole new level of power, Bardock hardly thought it the time to celebrate.

"I don't see how you guys can remember anything. It's elephants that aren't supposed to forget, not apes."

"I'm with you Fasha, I don't remember anything."

"Bardock says he can remember everything." Fasha said sending a teasing smile his way.

"Yeah right, he may remember every moment of every battle, but when it comes to his social life he's lost. Watch… Hey Bardock, when was your youngest born?"

"Yesterday," he grunted. "Why?"

Tora blinked in surprise. "I'm shocked. I mean I'm literally speechless."

"I'm not an idiot." He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "Radditz I'm not so sure I'd remember, but not my youngest, whatever they named him." He taps his com link frowning. He hadn't heard a word from Ryanna since he left Vegeta. "We should probably get going."

"You just want to hurry home to that mate of yours. Next time you should ask her to come along."

Bardock glared at him. "No way in Hell."

"Hey guys, why did we fight for this stinking planet anyway? Is Frieza out of his mind or what?"

"Yes," Bardock answered truthfully, "but not in this case. I hear this planet has special energy, or so I've heard."

"Yeah I heard the same thing. You're supposed to be able to develop psychic powers, and read people's minds and see the future and stuff."

"Frieza's such a freak. He'd just at the chance to read mind." Bardock insulted wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"I wish you monsters could read minds so you could hear the screams of my people as you slaughtered them!" A lone soldier stood from amongst the rubble. Bardock turned slowly, and then felt a sudden pain in his neck as the soldier's fingers dug into his neck sending a shockwave through his senses. He stumbled forward, his mind whirling and his eyes going fuzzy.

As his eyes danced over the fighter he could see rushing faces in his mind. Images he had never seen or experienced before slid into his mind like a slideshow. Images of Radditz fighting side by side with Prince Vegeta, like brothers, shoulder to shoulder, and smiling with secrets in their eyes. Ryanna with sweat dripping down her temple her eyes cold and hard, a look he rarely saw in her. A crying babe, his hair spiked like his own his fists clenched as a pair of gentle hands placed him in his pod. His son.

What was happening to him?

* * *

><p>Ryanna cooed at the crying babe as Plenthor ran tests on the boy's power and physical capabilities. "He's adorable." Hello Goku, Ryanna thought grinning ear to ear. Yesterday, whether she knew it or not, Cumbera had given birth to a hero. It almost made her forget the troubles that would soon come to pass.<p>

"My goodness would you listen to that. What powerful lungs." Plenthor complimented. "That's the cry of a warrior that is."

"The son of Bardock?" Manaka snorted. "I wouldn't get your hopes up with that prediction Plenthor."

Before Plenthor could retaliate, Ryanna butt in. "Oh yeah? Just you wait and see Manaka. This boy has, "Super Saiyan," written all over him."

Now Manaka laughed outright. "You're dreaming, and if you're gonna dream put it to your own offspring. Just because Bardock's your mate, doesn't make you this one's mother."

"Well, maybe not, but let's just say there's a matter of stake when it comes to this kid." Plenthor listened to the bickering his mind tugging at the words Ryanna had spoken. His instincts on the boy only rang more true in his head. "Kakarott."

* * *

><p>Zarbon approached Frieza with a morbid face. "Lord Frieza, the Saiyan team you had sent to Kanassa is on their way back."<p>

"Kanassa," Dodoria spoke his interest intrigued. "That job's been on the agenda for months now. I thought we were going to have to handle that ourselves."

"Well not anymore. Apparently a group of third class Saiyans did the dirty work."

"Third class? Are you serious? Some of our mightiest elites went to battle and never returned. How have a bunch of apes done what they could not?"

"Calm yourself Dodoria. If you weren't so pig headed you would see that the Saiyans have been crawling up the strength chart. They're slowly becoming our best fighters."

"Their strength is becoming unprecedented. I heard one of the young third class warriors was being sent on a mission with Vegeta and Napa. Is this true?"

"Yes, it's the most puzzling case. The boy has increased his power tenfold and just recently I might add. The Saiyans have a trick of some sort up their sleeves. What's making their powers sky rocket?"

"I believe I know the answer to that." Frieza said smirking. "Just recently the Saiyans have acquired a handy ally. Her knowledge of the scientific world is astounding. According to my sources she has this ability to look outside normal limitations. She theorizes, analyzes, and calculates and then distributes hard core facts, and work in seconds."

Zarbon's eyes went ice cold. "This wouldn't happen to by the woman you were watching on the cameras the other day would it My Lord?"

"As a matter of fact it is. She's the key to their success. I know it to be true, and I must have her." Frieza turned his tail cracking against the ground. "You say Bardock and his team have survived? Then it's a matter of dealing with them ourselves." He looks to Zarbon and Dodoria with cool, malice eyes. "Send word. I want that team to go to Planet Mete as a special order by me."

"Hasn't that planet already been put into our control?"

"Yes, but the Saiyans don't know that. You and your team shall be there waiting for them, Dodoria. Leave no survivors."

* * *

><p>Plenthor gave Ryanna a cup as she sat curled up in a chair looking pale and sick. "You're saying you just felt dizzy?"<p>

"It wasn't like lightheadedness. It was more like a stabbing pain, and then things began to blur together." She explained to Plenthor. About an hour before she had been having a healthy debate with Manaka, and then suddenly her attack hit. She couldn't describe the feeling. It was like a sick rolling in her stomach. She knew something was wrong.

"Shall I prepare tests?"

"No, no, I don't think it's me." She touched her neck. "I think it's Bardock. He might be injured."

"A wondrous thing, mating. They say if the bond is true and strong the partners can feel each other's feelings, dream each other's dreams, read each other's minds." Plenthor tapped her hand. "You and Bardock," he continued. "You two have such a strong bond. I've never seen a Saiyan couple more in sync with each other."

"This is all different kinds of wrong Plenthor." Ryanna admitted her heart aching as much as her mind. "By all accounts I shouldn't even be here."

"Where you're from doesn't define where you belong, Ryanna." Plenthor said wisely. "You could be from another galaxy, in a different dimension and it wouldn't make a bit of difference. Destiny, faith, these are two words that Saiyan warriors don't take lightly."

The words Plenthor spoke rang true in her heart. A good example of what he said was Goku. Back in her time he may have been a Saiyan, born to fight, but he found his destiny lain not in killing people, and destroying things, but in protecting them. He had the instincts of a killer, but he had the heart of a hero. She may have been born an Earthling, but she was a Saiyan. Now, more than ever, she felt like she truly belonged. With these words in her heart she hugged Plenthor.

"Thanks." Now she knew exactly what she had to do. She would protect her people and her new home with her life. "Plenthor, I need to speak with the King."

_**UPDATE! Loll I got so caught up in Why Can't We I ignored this fic. FORGIVE ME! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**_

_**Next Chapter: Time for Action**_


	14. Time for Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 14: Time for Action**

King Vegeta, tough, proud, and strict stood by his throne staring down at Ryanna as she made her declarations against Frieza. "You're telling me that his true plan is to blow up the entire planet?"

"Yes and soon. I'm not certain of the time, but you have to trust me My King." She was knelt on the ground with Plenthor and Manaka behind her, but she kept her head raised staring straight into his eyes to show the truthfulness inside them. "He knows if we continue to progress we'll become stronger and stronger as a race, and he also fears the ancient myth of the super Saiyan."

"Frieza is no coward," King Vegeta began to start, but much to his surprise and the surprise of his court Ryanna stood up and laughed once and hard.

"Ha! Not a coward you say? Why, if he is so powerful, is he making his underlings to the work? Why is it he won't venture into new grounds, into planets he's never been before? He's scared! I know he's scared. Those who have power fear to lose it. Frieza is scared shitless!"

The court murmured around her, and Ryanna continued. "I know you fear him too, my king. He's powerful, I'll admit, but he's not invincible. He has weaknesses, he has fears, and he has faults. Don't bow to him. Don't lose your pride against a man who will only continue to destroy your lives."

She touched her heart. "Back home, I knew a man who gave his entire youth and existence to one person. He hated the ground he walked on and vowed to overthrow him, one day. He continued to say that. One day I will defeat him, one day I will have no master. He gave up his pride, his youth, and his entire existence all because he thought he didn't have the power, not yet."

Vegeta, she thought closing her eyes. "Let's not make the same mistake. Let's not just wait for our lives to be destroyed. Let's take him! Him and his army! Right now!"

Cheers enveloped around her and she had a sense of pride and joy in her heart. King Vegeta remained emotionless for a moment… staring at her as his men put their two cents in. He held up his hand beckoning silence.

As the crowd grew silent, Rikku blood began to stir with anticipation. Then, with much satisfaction, the King smirked at her. "Alright. Let's do it!"

Ryanna smiled and shouted with the crowd. The King approached her and they shook hands. "Do you have a plan?" The King whispered.

"Yes," Ryanna smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"King Vegeta!" A guard ran in panting hard. "The team sent to Kanassa has returned!"

"Already?" Vegeta laughed. "Bardock, it would figure he would get the job clean and swift. Where is he? I want him to come and celebrate with us."

Ryanna smiled in agreement, but the sour expression on the guard stopped her cold. "What is it?"

"He's been injured, my king. His body appears physically good, but he's out of sorts." He jumped back as Ryanna, Manaka and Plenthor rushed out.

* * *

><p>Tora sat beside Ryanna rubbing her shoulder comfortingly as she stared into the tank where Bardock was being kept. "We're not sure what he did to him. He just conked out on us, wouldn't move or nothing."<p>

"Thank you for bringing him back in one piece at least. I didn't expect you guys back for another day."

"It was incredible. There had been plenty of rumors about Kanassa, their people were supposed to be strong, and resilient, but even before we transformed we managed to take good chunks of their people down without so much as a winded breath."

"I have to give you credit." Fasha said. "Those gravity machines that have been installed all over the grounds were ingenious." She flexed her muscles proving a point. "I've never felt stronger."

"Thanks, but really it's all your hard work that has paid off Fasha. After all my equipment would be useless if you didn't put in the hours that you did into your training. My equipment was merely a tool to help you along."

"Never the less we owe you a great deal. I wasn't sure if I liked you." Fasha admitted crossing her arms. "Most of the women kept calling you a disgrace and a flirt. I was little better. Now I see I was foolish. Forgive me."

Now she had to be dreaming. She looked around to Bardock's team. The group of warriors smiled admiringly at her and she felt an insane urge to burst into happy tears. Instead she gave them all a smirk and a thumb's up. "Thanks. I guess you need to be filled in about the plan."

"The plan?" Tora asked.

"Yes, King Vegeta has agreed with me. We're declaring war against Frieza." Shock registered on their faces. "I know it's a long shot, but Frieza isn't invincible, and I hardly believe even he can withstand the entire Saiyan race."

"While we were in space we got a message from Frieza's ship. It was congratulating us on our victory and telling us to report to Planet Mete to give assistance to the ongoing war taking place there."

"Don't go," Ryanna said in a hurry. "I have a feeling it's a trap."

"What makes you say that?" Shukesh asked this time sorely disappointed.

"Frieza has it out for Bardock. Not only because he wants me to join his team, but because Bardock's getting too strong. He's close, I can feel it. He's close to becoming a Super Saiyan."

"Say what?" She wondered about holding off on giving them anymore information. If she said anything else shocking they were liable to faint themselves.

"I can't say how, but trust me. I just have this feeling." She touched her heart, "in here," and then slapped a fist against her gut, "and in here."

"Ryanna," she heard her com link go off and she touched it.

"Yes, Zorn?" She talked to the King's second in command.

"The King wants you. He says they just got word from Frieza. He wants you to come onto his spaceship to talk. He has a feeling that Frieza's going to make his move, and very soon."

Rikku's gut twisted hard and she closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I'll be right there." She turned off her link and looked up at Tora and the gang. Keep an eye on Bardock. I'll call you on the link once I get your positions cleared."

* * *

><p>Bardock could hear the echo of the words, but couldn't quite put them into sentences to make sense of them. He heard Ryanna's voice, and simply felt relaxed to know she had been there, concerned, but calm. Her face became a picture in his mind. He imagined touching the skin just below her ear, a sweet spot that always made her shiver and turn to a puddle in his hands.<p>

Then his image of her warped. He could hear crying coming from somewhere, the high pitch squawking ringing in his ears like a bad tune. Ryanna's face disappeared and soon he got an image of a battle, millions of Saiyans banding together against some force of great proportions. He saw Tora, and the rest of his group battling against soldiers in Saiyan armor. Frieza's men, he deduced. What was going on? Was Frieza attacking them?

No, this wasn't their planet… where was it? The crying ensued and soon it turned from the babe's crying to Ryanna's. She was on her knees, blood on her hands and tears just dripping down her face. Her hair mussed, and marks covered her head to toe as if she'd been fighting. "Bardock… Bardock!"

Angel… what's wrong? Tell me! He kept screaming but his voice seemed distance and far away, unable to reach her. He saw a hand reach up and clasp around her throat lifting her in the air. She struggled, her eyes going lifeless as the circulation in it began to get cut off. "Ryanna! NO! Don't touch her! NO!"

"Manaka get him out of there! He's gonna destroy the equipment!" Manaka turned off the machine as the ground around them rumbled from his expanding aura. Bardock's eyes flew open as the liquid drained and his feet touched ground. "Bardock, thank goodness, you gave us a scare." Plenthor said ushering the man out. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Bardock said the mask mumbling his words. He removed it and touched his head. "It's like I was dreaming, but I wasn't asleep. At least I don't think I was asleep."

"It may be wise for you to take it easy for a while." Plenthor said watching as Bardock changed. "Well, I wouldn't know, I'm not wise."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. How else could you come back from so many suicide missions?"

"I just know how to fight that's all. As I always say it doesn't take a lot of brains to be a good fighter."

"Ryanna wouldn't say so. She'd hit you over the head if you told her that." Plenthor said with good humor. It was returned with a smile.

"Speaking of which, where is she? I thought I heard her in here."

Plenthor's humored face went sour. "She's been ordered to Frieza's ship in the Mete system. Your crew has been ordered to go with King Vegeta."

"What?" Bardock's eyes widened. "Frieza? King Vegeta? What has happened?"

Plenthor explained Ryanna's speech and plan. "They're ordering an immediate evacuation. Those unable to fight are being sent to a nearby moon for refuge until the battle is over." Plenthor held up a hand. "You should go with the refugees."

"No," his blood went cold as he thought about his visions. "Where are the troops lining up?"

"In the main hall with King Vegeta. I don't consider it wise to go Bardock, please; Ryanna would want you to stay safe."

"I doubt that. She'd call me a coward if I stayed away from battle." He knew his angel well. He fastened his scouter onto the side of his head and relaxed his muscles. The scouter was more for decoration than anything else. Thanks to the energy training he had been doing he could sense and recognize the different power levels of each of his crew. "Get yourself off the planet. I need to go find my mate."

Without much more say so Bardock sped off, He was halfway down the hall before the crying stopped him in his tracks. Not again! When he stopped in front of the infirmary window he relaxed seeing the lone babe inside. It was his son. He sent a vague smile in the direction touching the glass and looking him over.

_~Flashback~_

"_She'll be giving birth any day now, Bardock." Ryanna said lying in the bed naked as he dressed for the day. "You shouldn't be taking any assignment until after the birth."_

"_If I did that I'd get rusty, and then where would I be? Besides I expect little from what Cumbera could give me as far as offspring goes."_

"_You sell yourself short doing that." Ryanna sat up holding the sheet to her chest. "That boy is not only Cumbera's. It's yours too. He has your blood running through him Bardock. True and free he'll have not only good looks, but incredible power."_

"_You know him in the future don't you?" Bardock said. He had tried not to speak of it, but curiosity poked in his brain. _

"_No, but I know people who do. He's a legend where I'm from. The strongest and the kindest man anyone has ever known." _

"_Sounds nothing like me. Sounds nothing like Cumbera either." Bardock said his hands clenching at his sides. _

"_You're right, he became his own man. He chose what he wanted to be. He still had Saiyan strength and love of battle, but he did so with a kind heart and distaste for killing. In my opinion he's a true warrior." _

Whatever possessed Bardock to walk into the room, and cradle his crying son in his arms was beyond him? The babe wriggled and whimpered before finally opening his eyes and staring up at him. Identical eyes gazed into each other, searching for their meanings. Kakarott lifted a hand touching his face. Bardock tensed his head whirling as visions popped into his mind.

His son, growing up in a world that was not his own. He recognized the jewel blue sky, and greenery, as well as the purple mountains, and bustling cities. It was Earth. The art of training he took was different than his own. The peaceful expression on his face as he meditated, and the cool confident smile on his face as he fought with friends and enemies alike.

He curls the boy closer staring over his shoulder as he watched the visions unfold. He never knew such warmth could come from a being so small and fragile. He felt the tug of emotion swell inside him, the same tug he felt when he first saw Ryanna, so fragile and beautiful in the tank. She was new and exciting and held such wonders and mysteries in those eyes.

Kakarott wriggled and began to cry again as the visions warped and those eyes of Ryanna became teary and angry the blood on her hands smeared over her face as she put them to her cheeks and screamed out.

"You see it too don't you son?" He sensed the boy's power level, only average, but he had seen what an average power level could turn into with the right training. He knew his son would make it in his world. "Go get 'em, Kakarott."

_**Almost there, just a few more chapters to go. Excitement, excitement, excitement!**_

_**Next Chapter: Execute Plan Frost!**_


	15. Execute Plan Frost

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 15**_**: Execute Plan Frost!**_

Ryanna fidgeted in the pod her stomach curling and her eyes shutting tight. She hoped Bardock was alright. She could feel his confusion, and fear, and wondered what the people on Kanassa had done to him that could cause such abnormal brain waves. Whatever the case may be, the plan was already set in motion. She was to get on Frieza's ship, find Vegeta and any other Saiyans aboard, and have them evacuated immediately.

Once that was done she had to alert that the escaped Saiyans were going to Planet Mete to warn Bardock's men. That should be enough to get Frieza, or at least a good portion of his men down on the planet for the plan. She just hoped Tora and his crew were prepared.

"_Incoming pod, identify yourself."_

She looked up at the circular ship and swallowed hard. Fear wrenched in her guy. It was now or never. "It's Ryanna, from Planet Vegeta. I'm here upon Frieza's request."

"_Yes, Ryanna, Lord Frieza has been expecting you. Please make your boarding preparations." _

"Commencing boarding sequence now," She pressed a series of buttons on her panel. Her hand paused on the panel when a sudden vision pops into her mind. Bardock must have woken up, for she could see him running across the metal planes of a hallway. Not wanting to be distracted she shook the image off and pressed the last sequence before leaning back and waiting for her pod to get sucked into Frieza's. The wide top hatch closed after she was in.

Her pod door opened and she was greeted by Zarbon. "Welcome, Ryanna. Lord Frieza has been expecting you. Please follow me." He led her down the winding hallway, and a familiar voice hit her ears, catching her attention. "Look, boy, if you're going to come with then you're going to have to follow some rules."

She must be going out of her mind. She could have sworn that little squeak of a voice was Vegeta. Her eyes narrow and she see a young Vegeta walking out of a room with a large Saiyan male, and Radditz at his tail.

"I never agreed to be a…" Radditz cut off his argument to match stares with Ryanna. He rushed forward ignoring the disproving looks from his comrades behind him "Ryanna what are you doing here?"

"Lord Frieza summoned me for some reason. Not to worry I'm sure it's just more persuasion."

"Radditz, come here!" Vegeta snapped the order like a king on his high horse. Radditz grumbled and helps up a hand.

"Give me a minute would yah?"

"Stop flirting with the help and get over here now!"

"The help!"

"Flirting?" Both Radditz and Ryanna screamed at him with matching glares. Then both looked at each other with blushes.

"She isn't the help and I'm not flirting. This is my father's ma-"

"I don't care who she is, she's butting into my time. We need to get ready for our assignment."

"Ryanna, we must hurry, you'll have time to converse with the young Saiyan later. Lord Frieza is your top priority right now." Zarbon calmly explained trying to hide the sheer amusement on his face and failing miserably.

"Right, forgive me." She bows and runs a hand over Radditz hair. "I'll find you later and explain. In the meantime go with your friends." She hurries behind Zarbon and waves back. "Bye, Veggie."

"What the… Veggie?" Vegeta snarled, blushing a little. "Stupid woman."

Ryanna's heart began to race when she entered the control room. Frieza stood in the center of the room marveling the wide empty space in front of him. His tail slid across the ground and lifted up and gently beat the ground in a sign of anxiousness.

"Lord Frieza, Ryanna from Planet Vegeta is here to see you."

"Thank you Zarbon, leave us." Frieza slowly turned towards her. "Go see to the new preparations."

"Of course," Zarbon bowed and exited. The door shut with a whoosh behind him. Ryanna didn't speak, nor did she move from her place. She and Frieza stood across each other, staring down.

"I'm so pleased you could take time your of your busy schedule to see me."

"I'm never too busy to see you, Lord Frieza." She bows her head. "I'd have to be on my death bed not to see you."

Frieza snickered a little at the thought. "Indeed, well then shall we get down to business?"

"Business, My Lord it's been nothing but business since I stepped through this door. I know precisely what you want me for, and I meant what I said when I needed to think on it." She fisted her hands behind her back. "Any other person in my position would jump at the chance to be caught in your appraisal. Most of your men die trying to earn it."

Frieza smirked when she continued to speak. She really was a much bolder creature than she had let on. "You really are a fascinating woman, Ryanna."

"Yes, most in my position would be cowering at your feet, bowing in show of respect. I did so the first couple of times we met, but I don't plan to anymore. With all due respect, Lord Frieza, I don't much care for bowing to anyone."

"You've grown some balls in the past few weeks in my absence. I have to wonder what brought on this change." He paced in front of her now taking his time examining her.

"I've had ups and downs in my life, Lord Frieza. In my field of study and as a woman. Hell, I almost gave up trying to find anything other than scientific studies to keep me company at night. No man in his right mind would find a woman like me desirable, or intriguing. Most men would find me dull, obsessed with work, and simply unsuitable."

At the change of tact Frieza stopped his walking and stared her down again.

"I was very wrong." She smiled warmly. "Or should I say my calculations were off on that subject. Someone does find me desirable, fascinating, and dare I say that he has more than affection in his heart." She didn't wait for Frieza to chuckle, she wouldn't dare let him. "Science is no longer the most important thing in my life. I've found another, and I'm determined to keep it safe."

"This man," Frieza interrupted before she could continue any farther. "You speak of the young Saiyan warrior, Bardock." Frieza laughed outright now. "You really are a Saiyan. Such a stupid and foolish monkey. Love isn't in the vocabulary of men. I doubt he thinks of you little more than a good bed mate."

"You're wrong, and I mean to prove it to you, if I wasn't certain you'd be dead soon."

"What?" Frieza snarled suddenly. "What did you say."

"I didn't come here to discuss business Frieza. Ic ame as a messenger. We the Saiyans have decided we don't care to be your dogs. We're no longer going to be your fetch puppies. In fact, were determined to take you down."

Frieza composed himself a moment. "Bold words from a monkey woman." Frieza walked to the panel. "I thnk you should redeem your statement."

"No, I won't."

"Oh, but you will. After all, your lover and his companions are walking smoothly into my trap." Frieza sneered and pushed a button. The panels come down and a video screen replaces them. The sounds of fighting came through the smoke. Someone was losing badly. Blood splattered off screen. "Change angles, I want her to see for herself the power of my forces." Frieza snickered The camera bleeped a few places, but what Frieza saw just made Ryanna smile. Instead of the blood bath of Bardock's crew the corpses of his elites began to pile on top of each other. The smoke around them cleared and Tora and Fasha stood in front of the big group of Saiyans.

It was working, their plan was working!

"What is this?" Frieza demanded. "Where is Dodoria?"

"_How can this be? I'm second only to Frieza himself! I'm next to invincible!" _Dodoria stammered on screen his wounds high as he struggled not to bow before the Saiyan army in front of him. _"No group of monkeys can beat me! Not without the full moon!" _

"It's over Frieza. The Saiyans have smartened up. We're not the dumb monkeys you believed us to be." Ryanna crossed her arms sliding something secretly out of her glove. Frieza growled and blasted the control panel. He whirled on her.

"You're going to pay for your disobedience." Frieza, all cool composure gone, launched her way. Ryanna expected the fist, but didn't expect her reaction. She grabbed the fist darting to the side. Shock registered on both their faces. She had actually blocked him! Twisting his fist she flung him against the control panel. The pilots jumped and scattered out of the room.

"Get back here you cowards!" Frieza crawled from the panel and hissed at her. "As for you, say goodbye!"

The bomb in her hand flashed. The sign of wailing from Frieza a good indication that her escape would be covered. She practically flew through the halls her senses searching for Radditz and his little band. Three energies bunched together caught her and she pushed the button that led into the room. Three heads lifted up at her entrance. "Prince Vegeta and Company, your flight to freedom awaits." She smirks. "Let's go."

~In space~

"We're lost communications on Frieza's ship. Seems the plan has been put into order. Let's hope Ryanna can get herself and the others off the ship before Frieza kills everything in sight." King Vegeta said with a grave expression on his face. The small fleet ship he and his men were using was little more than a cargo ship, but it deemed the worthy purpose of transporting himself and more troops down to Planet Mete for the battle. According to the last transmission from Tora things had gone smoothly with the dispensing of Dodoria and his men. They had the ugly pink freak on his hands and knees within an hour.

That news had brought a warming smile to Bardock's face. Things were looking up for the Saiyans. Once and for all the proud Saiyan race would be free of the tyrant Frieza. Planet Mete welcomed them like a warm sunset. Even now Bardock could feel the clashing powers of his crew, and the warriors sent as backup.

The first battle had been won, and it was now time for the full out war to break out. Frieza vs. the entire Saiyan race would be the fight of the century. Casualties were inevitable, but every person was willing to die for their freedom.

"Ryanna," Bardock touched his chest where his heart beat strong and sure. The plague of these day visions rung in his mind like bad bell chimes. He turned to the men behind him, the best of the best Vegeta had told him "Alright troops, we're approaching plane zero. Frieza is not alone, he is sure to have troops at his disposal. We're not to discourage no matter the hardships that await us."

He glanced at King Vegeta and received a nod of approval. "We cannot let Frieza rob us of our pride any longer. He has taken everything from us! He's taken our will, our freedom, and our loyalty and now plans to pay us back in our own blood. We as Saiyan warriors will not allow it!"

Cheers rang among the troops and Bardock raised his fists. "For freedom!" Cheers and hollers rang making Bardock smirk. Feeling victorious Bardock powered up the ground around him trembling and making the men feel exhilarated. "For justice, and for honor, we will fight, and we will win!"

~Frieza's ship~

Ryanna pushed Radditz into his pod. "Just go, I'll be fine." They ahd made it to the dock without bumping into anyone, but the simple fact there wasn't enough pods for them all left room for only three. So she would do what she had to, and would see that Frieza met with the warriors down on the planet.

"He'll kill you!" Radditz said gritting his teeth. "He doesn't give mercy to others."

"You listen to me Radditz. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. You and Vegeta need to regroup with the others on the planet and follow the plan. If this works, then everything will be fine. You just have to trust me ok?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Radditz said his legs numb and trembling. "What if…" He cuts himself off when Ryanna hugs him tightly against her bosom. She breathed into his hair smiling.

"I'll come back to you I promise. Now go…" She shoves him back and presses the jettison button just as Frieza and Zarbon run into the room.

"You! How dare you?" Frieza said snarling. "Zarbon, blast those pods out of space."

"Can't do that," Ryanna said confidently her eyes cool again. "I'm surprised at you Frieza. Do you really think I'm that stupid? I disabled all the weapons on this ship as well as the engines. This ship is now on a crash course to the Planet below. There are no more pods, and no means of escape. So unless you wanna blast this ship and fly away on your own you'll hear me out."

"Hear you out? I want to throw you out! What have you done to my ship?" Frieza was now trembling, all composure was lost and anger boiled inside him. "You foolish little girl!"

"I'm not little, and I might be foolish, but I have my orders. You, Frieza, are to meet with the Saiyan warriors on the Planet, and fight. Bring any and all troops you want. The winner of this battle decides the fate of Planet Vegeta, and the fate of the Saiyan race."

A growl came low and vicious from Frieza's throat. "Why should I meet with a bunch of stupid monkeys."

"It's your decision, but if you don't meet you'll be forever labeled as a coward." Going for the right buttons to push Ryanna leaned comfortably against the wall. "Killing me, and blowing up Planet Mete won't solve anything. There are other Saiyans hidden away on various planets and know of the plan. If you blow this place up it won't take them long to spread the word that the great Lord Frieza is scared of a bunch of monkeys."

Silence made the tension in the air grow thick. "Really it's all up to you. Meet us head on and possibly rid your life of us for good, or blow us up and get labeled a coward." She smirks her eyes confident and smug. "Either way, it's your choice, My Lord."

_**Sorry it's been so long! Busy, busy, busy! Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Say so and keep on reading! **_

Next Chapter: Premonition


	16. Premonition

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 16: Premonition**

Bardock watched the sky with avid interest. He had seen Frieza's ship in the atmosphere, quiet, unobtrusive, and wondered what sort of inner battles were taking place inside. He wondered if Ryanna would manage to get off before Frieza decided to kill her, or if Frieza would even hesitate to destroy this entire planet like the coward he was. Either way there were chances of survival and death, and he was willing, as were the rest of his men, to stop Frieza at all costs.

The lights of three pods streaked across the atmosphere. The men around him cheered as the plan seemed to be going in accordance. The pods landed and troops gathered round them to see the emergent. Nappa was out first, his hulking form having been squished into the tiny pod. Prince Vegeta was next his little body easily able to jump in and out of the pod and stand amongst his people. He and his father exchanged looks of acknowledgement, and behind all the prim and proper there was relief in both.

Radditz was last to emerge but he scrambled standing atop his pod to look at the sky with great worry. "Stupid, stupid woman, what is she thinking?"

"Where's Ryanna?" Bardock asked his son. "Where's the fourth pod?"

"There wasn't one! The stupid woman stayed behind to make sure Frieza landed on the planet instead of blowing it up! It's suicide! She's gonna be killed!" Radditz said in a fit his voice lingering on the edge of panic. Bardock held his shoulders tight to steady him and gazed up at the sky once again. His stomach churned at the idea of Ryanna still on that ship with Frieza, but something told him she was still alive.

He moved swiftly getting his men in position. Alight simmer down! Everyone stay close to their respective transports. If push comes to shove we'll evacuate, but I want no cowards fleeing until I give the order! We will continue as planned."

The distant whistling sound alerted them all to the flash of light in the distance. Frieza's ship was making a landing. The crash caused a dusty smoke to emerge out and the men behind Bardock began to chatter restlessly. Some checked their scouters, seeking for Frieza's power. Bardock had trained himself not to rely on the scouter, instead he focused his senses.

There was a figure approaching, but the ki was masked to appear low and insignificant. It bought a twitching smile to his lips. "So you are alive, good." When he opened his eyes he was welcomed by the distant flying figure of his mate and rushed to meet her head on.

Ryanna embraced Bardock with as much enthusiasm as fear. Her muscles were still gooey from the stare down between herself and Frieza, but she pushed it back and offered Bardock an easy smile. "Miss me?"

"Always, did you bring me news?" Bardock asked.

"Some good, some bad, but its news never the less." Ryanna replied smartly. "I wasn't sure if I was imagining those visions, or if they were really real. I'm guessing you've been brought into the light about the plan."

"Brought into, and been put in charge of. The King has his own forces ready in case we need the backup." He explained and walked her around the troop camp. "I take it Frieza's taking the bait."

"Yes, but he's completely sure of himself. He feels he could take on the entire Saiyan army single handedly, and will simply bring in more forces as simply an audience." She rolls her eyes. "I'm good at reading characters and I can tell you Frieza is intimidated not only by our strength, but by our newly evolved wits. He's making it his personal pet project to see me suffer in some shape or form."

The image of her kneeling on the ground, covered in blood and weeping suddenly popped into his mind and he let out a low cautious growl. "Maybe you should join the backup. You've done enough for now, let us handle the fight."

"No way!" She laughed and flexed her muscles. "Frieza's not the only one feeling cocky. I actually managed to block one of his assaults. I think I can help you take him!"

"I don't want to take any chances. He could have been holding back power because he didn't think he'd need it."

"True, but I'm still fighting. My hands and feet are itching to bring on some pain. It must be the Saiyan DNA inside me."

He wouldn't win this fight, Bardock realized. She was too involved, and too motivated to be tucked away in that safe corner he wanted her in. With reluctance he held her close and gave in. "Fine, but if things get hairy take cover any way you can. I'm not losing you."

"I don't plan to be lost… which brings up another subject." She looks up at him, feeling silly that she would swoon over something as silly as their difference in height. He was so tall, so handsome, and she was molded beautifully against his body. How had she ever lived without a man, this man, in her life? "After we beat Frieza, we need to go to Earth."

"Earth, why?"

"It's just this feeling I have, and it's where your son will be. They launched his pod right?"

"Yes, he was sent there as you asked, but I still don't understand why he could have just been as safe with the refugees."

"Trust me. He'll be much better off going there, and experiencing its peaceful life. When we get there I want you to experience it too." She kissed him briefly and smiled before breaking away and looking to the troops. "The plan is simple. Frieza is our main target, any enemies that get in our way destroy immediately. I don't care if he's elated to you, I don't care if it goes against any morals or beliefs you have. If the warrior supports Frieza he will either surrender or die. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

~Frieza~

Frieza stoop atop the rocky plateau frowning. His tail beat on the surface with irritation and dismal dismay. "That girl is playing with fire. I will teach her what it means to cross Frieza!" His tail rose high and smashed though the rock breaking it to dust and leaving him standing on smooth rock, and grainy sand. "Call forth all battle troops, including the Ginyu Force. I want these Saiyans exterminated!"

"Yes sire," Zarbon clicked his scouter. "All available troops report to Planet Mete. We're on a full scale war with the Saiyans. This includes all Ginyu Force members!" Zarbon looked to Frieza his stomach knotting. If Frieza was calling in the Ginyu Force members it meant he wasn't playing around. Not only did he want the monkeys to die, he wanted them to suffer.

Five hours of nail biting silence, and the Saiyan army see the first signs of Frieza's Armada. Three mother ships and over twenty space pods flash through the sky and land on Frieza's side of the battlefield. Ryanna could sense the differentiating powers and frowned cautiously. "Majority of them are weaklings, pawns of Frieza's to test our battle strategy. However there is a group of them that are of substantial power. Five of them to be précised."

"I know," Bardock said his voice murmuring. "They're nothing compared to Frieza's, but still they do rank high on the power scale. We'll have to form a group of our own."

"Leave it to me," Ryanna said and called the troops to rank. Lining up one by one she started with the high rank soldiers, matching their powers to the ones she felt in the distance. She nodded in approval at Tora and Fasha who, despite their third class ranking, were the highest of the lot. She began to murmur to herself. "Okay, you two for sure, then…. Vegeta, Radditz you two should be good for the third. Bardock and I will handle the last of them. You four, come with me!"

"Why?" Prince Vegeta grimaced. "I don't obey your orders woman."

"You obey your fathers, and he put me in charge." She smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Veggie-head, it's just for this battle then YOU can boss ME around" She winks making him growl and blush.

She walked to Bardock. "Here are our fighters. We can handle the group of five while the rest handle the lower class mob. The trick will be to finish everyone else off and leave Frieza for last. When Frieza's numbers fall, then we'll strike him hard with our strongest members. King Vegeta and his men will be our cavalry."

"What's a cavalry?" Radditz asked, and Ryanna sweat dropped looking around at the other puzzled faces.

"Oh, uh, our extra men, you know ,they come in when we're in trouble and need, charging on white horses, blowing horns… no you wouldn't know that, never mind." She waves her hand in a brush off motion. "They're our backup."

She sighed and faced the battlefield. The flash of power approaching signaled the approach of Frieza's top five fighters. Ryanna nodded at Bardock and the two of them, followed by Tora, Fasha, Radditz, and Vegeta. They landed in the middle of the great open field and were soon welcoming the faces of the Ginyu Force. Ryanna didn't know if their dancing and unique style made them interesting, or stupid. She had naturally heard of them from Vegeta's stories, but at their introductions realized a few of the members were off.

"Reccome! Hira! Kaio! Burter!" The underlings introduced themselves, Reccome and Burter being the only names she recognized. The tall orange haired fighter was big, bigger than Nappa, and had a stupid demeanor, but a strong power. Burter was just as tall and had a lizard like complexion in a sickly purple. She knew his Bulky form was just a cover for his incredible speed. The other two were unknown to her, and she guessed they would be replaced by Jeice, and Guildo, after a while. Then in came the big man himself. "Captain Ginyu!"

She didn't know who was uglier, Burter, or Ginyu. Ginyu resembled a lilac colored devil, with horns on his head, and a menacing grin. She wondered if this was always what he looked like. From the information she had weaseled out of Vegeta it was no secret that Ginyu was a body snatcher, stealing bodies from opponents stronger than him.

"Leave the smaller powers to Tora and Fasha. They should be able to deal with them quickly enough. As for Burter he should be easy enough to hand over to the two boys. The real problem is Reccome and Ginyu. They're the strongest of the bunch. "She murmured this to Bardock her eyes never leaving her opponents. At Bardock's silence she gave him a glance, and looked concerned when she saw his complexion was pale and his eyes were distant. "Bardock?" She touched his head and gasped when she was welcomed with the vision.

_~VISION~_

_Vegeta and Radditz laughed with victory as Burter crumbled at their feet gasping for air. _

"_Why don't you do the honors, my prince?" Radditz smirked secretly. Vegeta laughed and held out his palm the blue light glowing brilliantly._

"_I'd be glad to. HA!" The brilliant blue lit up and the scenery changed from Radditz and Vegeta, to Tora and Fasha who stood looking bored at their tired opponents._

"_Let's finish this." Fasha said and blasted away her opponent crumbling him to pieces, and Tora following suit._

_The vision blanks but voices rang high. There was a brief moment of blinding light and Ginyu's voice laughing. "CHANGE NOW!"_

_The battle around them grew dark and dismal as warriors everywhere fought to their last breath. Blood, and gore, sweat and tears, and the sick laughter of Frieza was like a bad melody to the dismal chorus of fighting fists and battle cries. _

_The final vision had her crumbling on the groun, wounded and weeping as blood pooled in her hands and out of her mouth like a thick red river. "Bardock! Bardock! BARDOCK!" _

"Excuse us," Ginyu's voice broke the vision and brought her back to reality. Bardock trembled besides her which Ginyu took as fear instead of shock from the vision. "Hate to interrupt your daydreaming, but Lord Frieza is on a tight schedule. Ryanna gripped Bardock's arm tightly and whispered harshly in his ear.

"Don't think of it. Whatever it is don't let it cloud your judgment." She felt him tremor and he swallowed hard blinking sweat from his eyes that had dripped from his forehead.

"Right, just, be careful." Bardock whispered.

"I always am."

_**Ouch, scary, scary, but will it all come true? Only one way to find out. Hang around for the next update!**_

_**Next Chapter: Blood War**_


	17. Blood War

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

AN: For those who read this fic and not my "Why Can't" trilogy I've been toying with the idea of my other non-finished fics.

POTC: DBZ Style- This fic is only half done and I'm having trouble deciding which way I should take it. I need an opinion from my viewers if I should continue it at all or delete it from my archive. This also goes for "Feel the Beat." That particular fic started out as a good idea but not a lot of people seemed interested. If you want these not to be deleted let me know immediately!

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 17: Blood War**

Ginyu marveled his prey as they stood scattered, but united. There was an odd sense of informal unity between them all, they all had their own sense of pride, different fighting defenses, styles, and preferences, their personalities scattered, and their emotions ranged. However they all stood before him for one purpose, and because of that one purpose, they all must die.

"On behalf of Lord Frieza, I have come to set things in the proper hierarchy order. You Saiyans are being charged with treason against Frieza's rule, and as such your penalty is death."

"As representative of the defense I had to object your statement and plead not guilty to all our parties. We the Saiyan race have always obeyed every command given to us by his lordship, and as such gained power of our own. It's he who should be charged with treason! He fears us so he threatens to destroy us all, we have a right to stand again any power!" Ryanna took a stand amongst her group and was rewarded with laughter.

"You foolish woman, Lord Frieza is his own ruler, he decides who will live and who deserves to die." Ginyu shot back, the temple of his own crusade. With hands fisted behind his back he stood tall and unafraid of the glaring woman. "However, if you surrender and plea on your hands and knees, perhaps we could arrange for your sentence to be quick and painless, or perhaps even a lifetime jail sentence on the mines on Planet Frost."

"In a pig's eye!" Ryanna retorted her Saiyan temper taking hold of her body. "We Saiyans will fight to our death, before we bow to the scum you call a Lord, again. We are a free people! We will fight! We will win!" Her aura pulsated with dramatic flair causing scouters from Ginyu's men to go haywire. One looked exceedingly pale at the results.

"Captain Ginyu, her power, it's…" the trembled voice maid Ginyu snarl. "Sir!"

"I don't care how much power she and her friends have. We are the Ginyu Force. Our mission is to eliminate any foe that crosses our path!" Ginyu stuck a finger out pointing straight between Ryanna's eyes. "ATTACK!"

Bardock launched as Reccome aimed for his first attack on Ryanna. His fist plowed into the Giant's face causing him to skid across the ground feet away. He pursued. Tora and Fasha took that as their own incentive to begin. Picking an opponent each they launched with twin fists and scurried amongst themselves. Radditz and Vegeta were left to deal with Burter, and Ryanna stayed toe to toe with Ginyu himself.

Amused with her formidable eye contact Ginyu crossed his arms over his chest smirking. "Style, that's what you have girl, intimidating style. Had things been different, I may have asked you to join the crew. Hira over there is a soldier, but he still lacks in the pose department. He lacks intimidation, and is a real coward."

"So I noticed, but don't worry he'll be dead soon." Vegeta's voice and character rang in her head teasing her words making her smirk. She missed the old man. "Depending on the circumstances of this battle you'll have to replace him anyway."

He laughed, but whole heartedly. This was a woman after his own heart. It really was a shame that she had to die, but an order was an order. "Let's make this fun. If you can stay alive for more than five minutes I'll bargain for your life."

"I appreciate the gesture, but this will have to be a life or death matter. Either lose with honor, or kill me yourself, either way I'm not walking out of this on Frieza's leash." She fell into her defense her hands at the ready and her senses focused on her enemy. "May the best fighter win."

"As you wish, little missy." Ginyu powered up his purple aura springing to life. She couldn't help but feel a little excited ta the prospect of a good fight. She tapped a hand to her com link and sent word to the troops. "It's time to fight, Attack!"

"Attack!" Ginyu shouted into his own scanner to the men behind the ridge. From either side fighters flooded into the battle zone and the bloodbath began.

~Frieza~

This was tiresome, the battle had barely begun, and his men were falling like big fat raindrops. They outnumbered the Saiyans, but the problem was their difference in power. For some odd reason Frieza had underestimated the Saiyan powers even more than originally thought. Scattered the Saiyans were at a disadvantage, but together they were a regular pain.

"If this keeps up I'm going to have to step in, and I do hate getting my hands dirty when it comes to Saiyan filth."

"Don't be such a wuss, Zarbon. These monkeys are merely lucky. The real brain of the operation is our task. Ginyu should be enough to beat her." He laughed suddenly. "After all, how powerful could a Saiyan woman, who has spent most of her time in a science lab, be?"

~Battlefield~

She was extremely powerful, from Ginyu's standpoint. Her power just kept on growing, and the more he fought with her, the more he tried to put her down on her back, the more she matched him in ability. They shared bruises and bloody lips, but where we seemed to be running low on energy, she just kept getting it. What was her secret? How was she able to keep her energy on a level so high and yet maintain it so long?

"What sort of magic are you using?" Ginyu panted as they floated midair. He wiped some blood off his lip and looked down frowning. No one had ever spilled his blood before. "Insolent pest, that's what you are."

"You're too vain for your own good." She felt incredible. For years she had dedicated herself as a science woman, gentle, and would rather use her brain than her brawn. This feeling of life and death battle just seemed to surge through her like an endless supply of energy! She couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her lips. "If you didn't want to get hurt, then you shouldn't enlist yourself in a battle that requires you to get your hands dirty."

"Shut up, woman!" Ginyu snarled. "I know exactly what kind of battle and career I'm in, and I've earned my title as captain. I've fought fierce battles even before you were born!"

How true that statement was, Ryanna thought with a secret smile. "I'm not doubting your talent, Ginyu. You're obviously more powerful than your crew."

She points down where Tora and Fasha had finished off their Ginyu member, and was now working together with the rest of Bardock's crew to fight off a mob of Frieza's followers. "Hira, Kaoi," Ginyu growled and clenched his fists. "You'll pay for that, you bitch!"

"Bring it on!" she made come to motions with her hands grinning with an almost sinister smile. Ginyu launched forward, his anger making his moves messy, and irregular. She could see the rage that blinded his focus, and used it to her advantage.

~Bardock~

Reccome was an impressive opponent, determined, and strong for a non-Saiyan, but he lacked detailing, and was as sharp as a bowl of mush. His special Reccome kicks, and rocket bunches barely bruised him, and made him laugh with pity. The poor fool didn't know that he had already lost this fight.

Every now and then Bardock stretched his senses to find Ryanna's, and he would be blown away with how strong she was holding herself against the more experienced Ginyu. In fact, she was kicking his ass.

Pride swelled him, and it made him fight harder. He wouldn't be outmatched by his mate. Or his son for that matter, Radditz and Vegeta had blown Burter away in a flash of pretty fireworks, and had created a brotherly bond on the battlefield. They blasted weaker opponents away with a childish flair that left even him jealous.

Who knew that all of them, including himself, could become so powerful in merely a few months? His fighting power was always rocketing to new heights, but even more so since Ryanna. Wasn't it her who had taught him the secret of the Super Saiyan technique, a technique he had pushed for since the revealing. He trained not only his body, but his emotions letting them slip and slide from behind his poker face. He had meditated alone in bitter silence, letting the heavy air of the increased gravity power around him making him focus.

He'd never felt so physically strong and invincible before, and yet so vulnerable to emotions. Hate, rage, sadness, frustration, fear, all of it was welcomed in his heart and soul as much as his love and devotion. He could feel the golden power, it was so close to him that he could simply reach out and take it if he knew how. Something was blocking his goal, and he knew if he couldn't find it, and he faced Frieza, he'd lose.

"Reccome Kick!" Reccome, broken and barely able to stand anymore thrust his leg in a last ditch effort to send the Saiyan warrior falling. No such luck. Broken from his inner thoughts Bardock grabbed his leg in both hands. He swung the fighter round and round threatening the dizzy spells to awaken, then launched him into the air. With quick reflexes Bardock surged his energy and blasted the mush brain fighter to pieces.

Ryanna and Ginyu froze in their efforts to watch the display. She couldn't help but smile down at Bardock and give him a thumbs up, which opened the door for Ginyu to get a free hit in. She took the punch, and retaliated with a blast to the face. Ginyu cried out in searing pain as his eyes bled, and burns covered his cheeks and neck. He felt around the air for her swinging his hands about in a fit. "How dare you! Where did you go?" Ginyu shouted, and gasped when a kick to the back sent him falling down the miles of air and onto the ground. Fighters of both sides circled the crater and made faces at the sight of the Great Captain Ginyu

Bardock flew up to join his mate in her moment of reprieve. Ginyu's energy force was low, and he was more than likely unconscious, and no longer a threat to her. She may be a Saiyan, but she didn't have the heart to make the kill quite yet. "You did well angel."

"Thanks, looks like the first and second hurdles have been made. All we need is the third to seal our victory." She looked over to the hill where Frieza and Zarbon stood looking at the battle progressing. He didn't look happy. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to intervene."

"Frieza's a patient man when it comes to war. He'll bide his time and make use of his power when he deems it necessary. It's better that we go to him, while we still have our combined strength."

"Agreed then," She paused and narrowed her eyes. "Do you feel that? A group of powers are moving around the battle towards Frieza."

"You don't think…" they stared at each other and both shouted.

"King Vegeta!"

~Frieza~

"Zarbon," Frieza shouted with utter detest. "It's time we showed these fools the true meaning of power."

"Yes, Lord, shall we?" Zarbon smirked, but it soon failed as a cluster of power went off on his scouter. "Oh, it seems the fight has come to us." Zarbon chuckled turning towards the group. King Vegeta stood tall with his handpicked men supporting him from behind.

"You've lost Frieza, your men are dying, and your precious Ginyu Force has been destroyed. You alone, no matter what powers you obtained, are no match against the entire Saiyan race!"

"I think you heighten your chances King Vegeta. You monkeys have picked a marvelous place for death. I shall eliminate you all." He laughed and turned his back on the King to watch the battle again. "No matter how many of my men die, my powers are far too great to be overtaken by you and your pathetic monkey race."

"You're a fool! I'll crush you!" King Vegeta shouted and attacked. With little more than a wave of his tail Frieza sent the mighty King Vegeta stumbling to the ground clutching his cheek and gasping. The tyrant had barely moved.

"No, Vegeta, you are the fool." Frieza raised his finger ready to eliminate the leader. The Saiyans behind him charged, but Zarbon blasted them back with a muscled power. King Vegeta's eyes widened and he stared death in the face. He lowered his head and waited for the blast to take him. "Long live the King."

_**I'm so naughty when it comes to cliffhangers, but I can't help myself. It just gives the story a spin of suspense! Don't worry the next chapter will be up ASAP. The wonderous climactic battle against Frieza himself is still to come so don't turn away! **_

_**Next Chapter: The Legendary Saiyan Power**_


	18. Legendary Saiyan Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 18: Legendary Saiyan Power**

"Long live the King," the words slipped off Frieza's tongue with as much pleasure as there was sarcasm. The blast released, a brilliant hot power that skidded off just as a fist connected to his cheek sending him hurdling across the ground. His armor bent, and his cheek throbbed from the hit of solid fist. He stood up clutching his cheek as he looked up at his assailant. Bardock stood his body glowing with a searing white power, his fist shocking with power from the connection.

"You insolent man, how dare you?" Frieza sneered, and his fists clenched. "I'll have your head on a platter."

"Well done I hope," Bardock sneered back with sarcasm and backed up to kneel by Ryanna. She had pushed King Vegeta out of the way in time, but the beat had caught her side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's little more than a scratch. I'll be fine. Are you alright, your majesty?" Ryanna asked helping the King to his feet.

"Yes, but for a moment there I could feel my arm hairs burning." Vegeta flexed his muscles laughing. Ryanna wasn't smiling.

"You and your men can handle Zarbon; leave Frieza to Bardock and myself."

"Unthinkable! I've been scum at the bottom of Frieza's feet for too long to just hand over this fight! My pride won't allow it!" He snarled his face grim with the life and death choice. Over his shoulder Bardock nodded to his mate and slammed his hand at the back of Vegeta's neck. The king toppled unconscious and Ryanna pushed his body aside before her and Bardock turned face to face with the tyrant. He had picked himself up and was dusting off his armor.

"You've both got a lot of balls thinking about taking me on. You have no idea who you're dealing with." Frieza suddenly smirked. "If you're in such a hurry to die, then allow me to send you to your graves."

"Say that after you transform. You can't beat us in the state you're in." Ryanna said confidently. "Not that it will help much; I already know the extent of your power."

"What? How do you know about my transformations?" Frieza said his eyes widen. The transformations of the Ice-jins were secret information known only to them and the feeble enemies who didn't live long enough to tell the tale."

"I have my ways. Do you really expect me to put up any sort of guard on you without knowing everything? I'm much too smart for that Frieza."

"You're just too smart for your own good! The only powers you have are your brains, but since you covet to see this work of miracles so much, and then allow me to show you the ultimate power in the universe!" Laughing Frieza's skin began to break and peel layer by layer, his body shifting and morphing sizes and shapes until finally his skin was smooth as marble, and a muscular marvel. Ryanna's lips twitched and she bowed her head raising her power little by little. "There now girl, are you satisfied? Aren't you just trembling with fear?"

"Frankly, no, I'm not." She looks to Bardock who was expressionless and silent. He had such a poker face when it came to battle. Her tail skimmed along his linking them together. His eyes flinched and twitched in her direction, he had obviously been studying his opponent's power.

"We'll take him together, you ready?"

"Whenever you are," in synchronized movements both warriors fell into defensive stance and waited for Frieza to make the first move. The tyrant stared them down, two against one, he liked the odds. They were nothing but a couple of monkeys looking to prove their worth. Ha, they would be dead in five minutes tops. Still… there was something about the way they stared; it was as if they could look right through him.

Bardock wasn't sure what was happening to him. Standing before him was the most powerful opponent he had ever faced in his lifetime of fighting, and yet he wasn't scared. He wondered if it was Ryanna, her calm soul and confident stance had him at ease, making him believe they really could defeat him, that Frieza was nothing but a lot of hot air.

"Don't get sloppy," Bardock whispered to her. "Keep your thoughts and actions on him."

"I know, I'm not the rookie you found unconscious in the desert." She smirked. She couldn't explain it, but something was different about herself and she couldn't put her finger on it. She just knew that they could win, and would win.

At least, that's what she felt before they actually started to fight. Frieza may be hot air, but that hot air boiled and steamed at a tempature far higher than she'd anticipated. Frieza's cool confidence and punishing attack left her sprawled on the ground gasping. The wind had been knocked out of her and the world spun. When she got her thoughts back she realized she was laying on her back, staring up as Bardock and Frieza exchanged hard hand to hand combat.

The sight had her energy pushing up, and raring to join him. Pushing back any sign of her original get down, she launched herself up and took Frieza's back. The Tyrant's tail whirled up to hit her. So that's what had caught her off-guard. Not wanting to be taken for another ride she took the tail firm in her grip squeezing hard making Frieza cry out in pain. His tail whirled and lashed in reaction and allowed Bardock's fists to plow into him.

Frieza grunted and strangled out a vicious cry before shaking her off and whacking her across the face. The smack made her ears ring but also her blood run hot. She pushed sending her own fists flying, they hit and bounced from his guard but never let up. She kept up her guard blocking what hits Frieza sent her way. A few caught her in the gut or face and bruises began forming.

Bardock pushed him back further, wanting to protect his mate he shielded Ryanna from attacking again and took the brunt of his full force. His sacrificial movement only angered her. "What are you doing?" She demanded but was thoroughly ignored. Frieza and Bardock locked in a heated combat between men. She suddenly felt like a little girl wanting to go to an all boy's game, and was discarded because of her gender. How ludicrous!

She stayed close in, not getting in the way, but not flying off. When Bardock earned a breather by sending Frieza to the rocks below she flew to him snarling. "What the hell was that? We're supposed to be working together!"

"I can handle him alone, just stand on the sides for a while ok?" His voice was gruff and firm.

"Where the hell did this come from?" She narrows her eyes. "You're thinking of that vision aren't you?"

"I've been predicting the future. I saw everything, my son and the Prince, this battle, even my son Kakarott on Earth. I saw it all! I will stop this from coming true, if it's the last thing I'll do."

"You're just being stubborn is what you're being! You think if you take these burdens on alone I won't get hurt? You're wrong. You can't protect me that way Bardock." She took his shoulders turning him to face her. "You know you can't."

"I won't lose you. I made up my mind."

"If we fight together, you won't lose me. If we fight together, we can win. Frieza will be defeated, and we'll have the rest of our lives to protect each other, and love each other." She takes his face in her hands. "You just have to trust me to do my part."

Bardock looked into the eyes of his mate, the soft sincerity of her words easing the twist in his heart. He did trust her, irrevocably. He found it hard to push her away, to take this fight alone. "Angel," his own hand lifted to her cheek stroking the bruise from Frieza's right hook. "Ryanna, I-" His hand stilled, and his skin went hot then cold as his eye glazed over.

_~Vision~_

_Frieza pulled himself from the rubble, his mind solely focused on one thing, and that was to kill. Raising his hand to the sky he pointed his finishing death beam move and launched it at the couple above him. "DIE!" _

_~Reality~_

"DIE!"

"Lookout!" Bardock whirled pushing Ryanna away as the death beam hit him square in the chest. The hit burned and bubbled until it pierced through skin, muscle, and bone. He felt his ribs crack and dissolve under the burn and boil of the attack. To the outside it was only a few seconds in time, but to him it was hours of pain and blind agony.

"BARDOCK!" Ryanna composed herself in mid air and zoomed after his fallen body. She managed to catch him just before he hit the ground and she cradled him in her arm holding the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "No, no Bardock you idiot why did you…"

She looked into the pale eyes of her lover and mate and felt the gut wrenching pain she could only describe as grief and anguish. "Bardock…" Her voice weakened and she turned his head up to face her. "Stay with me, don't leave me, stay alive!"

"I can see it now." Bardock whispered his lips curving. "It's so beautiful, the golden form."

"Golden… what are you talking about?"

"It's you angel, you're gonna be our savior." He reached up his hand covered in blood from clutching his own chest as he fell. The blood smeared on her cheek and made her tremble. "You're gonna defeat Frieza."

"I can't do it alone, "she whispered. "I can't do it without you Bardock."

"You can, I know you c-" he trailed off choking on his blood.

"Save your strength, don't talk anymore." On the verge of utter panic she looked around screaming. "I need help! Get medical!" The only sound that welcomed her was Frieza's laughter, and the distant cries of battle.

"Stupid monkey, to think you actually thought he or any of you could possibly defeat me. Me! I, Frieza. am the greatest power in the universe!" He cackled and cheered to the heavens congratulating himself on a job well done. He had not only killed the strongest of the Saiyan race, but had the pleasure of seeing the pure anguish on his pitiful mate's face.

The laughter was a sick echo in the back of her head. It rang as her life as a Saiyan flashed over her. For a moment she thought she was going mad, maybe even mental with grief. Bardock's face, Plenthor's, Radditz, Little Vegeta, and all the friends she had made rushed in her head like a bad dream. Images and voices molded together, and sent her in a rolling daze.

"_Nice butt, Angel!"_

"_Bardock, you stupid idiot!" _

"_Sorry but I have this thing about taking orders"_

"_You raised you power practically from zero to 3000." _

_"It's not my home planet, Bardock. I wasn't born here, or raised here, I just have Saiyan DNA. It doesn't make it my home."_

"_I can't be your mate!"_

"_You ARE my mate!"_

"_You could become a Super Saiyan"_

"_What do you know about Super Saiyans?"_

The flash of images turned into a single scene. It was one of the few chances she sparred with Bardock, and told him about her time, and how she knew about the Super Saiyan transformations. She remembered her face being grim, weighing the pros and cons of changing Bardock's future.

"_In my time your son was the first to become a Super Saiyan. He was feared and envied, but never underestimated. His ties to the Earth, his friends, and family, all of it made him closer to his emotions, and in the end it was easier for them to bend and snap his mentality, and sent him loose." _

"_He became a Super Saiyan because lost all control of his emotions?"_

"_Yes, and no. It wasn't just the pain of loss, but the pain of knowing he failed to protect something he cared for."_

"_Sounds like he grew up to become a great warrior." _She remembered the look of pride on his face.

"_Oh, yes, and it was all because he had found his reason, his something worth fighting for." _

"_Well I have that," Bardock whispered bringing her close with his tail and kissing her. "I have you." _

"_Bardock…"_

"Bardock," the image blurred to reality and she looked down at the lifeless face of her lover, her mate, her reason. "Bardock…" she said his name with such grief she wondered why her world just didn't go gray all around. Blood soaked her hands and she kissed him, his blood a foul taste on her tongue. She pulled back biting her lip so hard that blood dribbled down her chin. Her body wouldn't stop shaking and the sounds around her muted as she screamed out releasing all her grief, anger, and swelling emotions ntil she could be emptied. She didn't want to care anymore, she didn't want to hurt anymore, she just didn't want to feel at all!

The battle froze as scouters went off all around and exploded. Those who could sense energies trembled with disbelief at the growing power. The sky darkened and lightning crackled with thunderous power. As is struck by the lightning Ryanna's body exploded with a flash of golden light and her eyes went cold white and empty before turning a solid turquoise. Her hands flexed as she felt her power fill her and expand crumbling the rocks around her to debris.

Frieza couldn't find words. Fear, disbelief, and panic rippled through him as he felt the wave of unrelenting energy. "It can't be…"

Ryanna turned to him, her aura gold and flowing like it's own whirlwind. Bardock's last words whispered in her ears. _"You are our savior." _She was a super Saiyan, she didn't know how or why, nor did she care. She was no savior, but if she could do one thing with this power it would be to crush the man who had killed her lover, her mate, her reason.

"Frieza," venom dripped from her words. "you're dead."

**_DONT KILL ME! I swear I'll update soon! So Stay tuned!_**

**_Next Chapter: Frieza's Tyranny Ends. _**


	19. Frieza's Tyranny Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.

Acronyms

FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic

AN= author's note

QAN= quick author's note

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 19: Frieza's Tyranny Ends**

"You're dead," the voice of this legendary Super Saiyan was as cold as ice and yet her power was a sense of volcanic heat destroying everything that dared to cross its path. Her golden flair of hair waved behind her in a spiky mess, the band she had wrapped it in had done little to keep it from spiking out in all different directions.

"You can't be, that story is just false, a monkey fairy tale!" Frieza accused pointing a shaking finger accusingly in her face. "You're not that superstitious legend!"

"Say whatever makes you feel better because you're about to be in a world of hurt!" She growled her eyes now tearless but shining with grief and anger. "I will make you pay for your crimes." And unlike Goku, she added silently, I will not be merciful. "I will see to it that you're on the ground begging for me to spare your miserable life!"

He hadn't seen it coming. Ryanna's fist just seemed to pop out of space itself and thrust harshly into his face. He could feel his skull cracking from the force, and his ribs bruising and bending from the thrust of the kick that followed.

She plowed into him, unable to feel her own skin splitting and breaking on the knuckles as she mercilessly laid into him like a punching bag. The pain wouldn't cease, and the anger grew. More and more she just wanted him to keep coming back up, keep rising to his feet so she could just send him down on his back again.

She had listened for years about Vegeta's past, about his love of fighting, violence, and the sheer thrill of a challenge. His first battle after the transformation to the Super Saiyan level had been both his highest victory, and his lowest defeat. The crushing of Android 19 had been sweet, he had left the bot broken, beat, and running for his life before blasting him to pieces.

She felt like blowing Frieza into a thousand tiny pieces herself, but knew that would be too easy. No, she'd let him suffer, let him feel the humility of defeat over, and over, realizing that his fate was in the palm of this Super Saiyan's hands.

She paused a moment, letting Frieza breathe and control himself. He was an utter mess, bruised and deformed in places that made him look like Quasimodo. She smirked and waited, knowing he wanted to say something, anything that would raise him over her. He would insult her, or claim denial. Either way, she didn't really care.

"Does it hurt Frieza? This pain, this humiliation, does it hurt?" Her voice took on a sinister sweet tone. Her eyes changed, going almost sympathetic, and even a little sarcastic. "You poor man, no, your poor pitiful creature. Look at you, you don't even have a single thing to say to me? You don't care! I could beat you up for hours, or even days and you wouldn't be sorry for all the things you've done!"

She held her heart feeling it thump loud and strong in her chest. "You're as cold as your name, no heart, no real feelings. You don't love, you have no compassion for other people. You live on a life of greed, and pride, and power! You're a fool!" She launched small burning beams listening to him scream in delightful agony. "A stupid, worthless, sympathetic FOOL!"

"Stop!" She heard him wheeze as he went to his knees. "Spare me! Be merciful!"

"NO!"

~Bardock~

Bardock felt like he was floating. He wasn't sure if he was dead, or alive. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, but his mind was aware of everything around him. He could hear Ryanna's savage cry, feel the cold tears drip from her face and down onto his skin. His blood ran cold but he could feel vibrating heat surround him, like a force of pure energy.

"Father!" He heard a distant voice call. Was that Radditz? He felt a small hand press to his wound. He no longer felt pain, but numbness. "Father come back to us, you're gonna be alright."

"You men," a strong gruff voice followed, "get him to the ship, hurry!"

Ship? What ship? What about the battle? What is going on?

"He's coming to, Bardock, Bardock can you hear us?" King Vegeta loomed over him as his men carried his body. Bardock's eyes lifted slowly, batting with effort before opening. He was alive? How?

"King Vegeta?" Bardock whispered his voice choking against the roughness. He could still taste his own blood.

"Rest Bardock, we'll get you fixed up." King Vegeta raised his eyes back over to the distant figures in the distance. Frieza, and Ryanna, locked in fierce combat that just left him breathless. He had seen some heavy dangerous battles in his reign, but nothing compared to seeing the legend taking effect now.

"She's got him hanging by his tail." Little Vegeta laughed with pure delight. "Finally we get to see that fool be taken down by one of our own kind! It's delicious!"

"It's wrong." Radditz whispered his eyes locked onto Ryanna. She looked so wrong. This golden power was higher than anything he had ever sensed before. As a Saiyan woman she was the depiction of power, pride, and mercilessness, but as Ryanna he didn't recognize her at all.

Where was the woman who smiled so sincerely, so genuinely at him? Where was the woman who when he wanted to, held him close, and befriended as no one had. Where was the woman who loved science, talked about the Earth planet with such a soft and distant expression of contentment that he truly envied? Where was the woman his father was so deeply and stupidly in love with?

"What's the matter with you Radditz? You look pathetic. This is a great moment for us! We Saiyans are now our own rulers."

"She shouldn't be the one doing this! Someone else should have risen to super Saiyan power. She's not a killer! She's not supposed to be!"

"She's a Saiyan woman!"

"No she's not!" Radditz blasted off with Vegeta and his son watching after him with puzzled expressions.

~Ryanna~

Frieza's energy was plummeting fast. She didn't give him time to push any more power to his need. He was wheezing, and coughing his body barely able to stay upright. She would take his life, but that didn't satisfy her. She would go after all of Frieza's men, one by one, and destroy them with her bare hands and it still wouldn't be enough.

She watched with little pleaure as Frieza collapsed down."I'm getting sick of looking at you." Tears showed up and she stood over Frieza's crumbled form. "No matter what I do to you, it won't change what's been done. Good people will walk away with ugly scars from the viciousness you delivered them. She covered her face trembling as the etars continued to flow. "Why did you have to do it Frieza? Why did you have to be so corrupt and ruin so many lives? What possessed you to believe you would ever be really worshipped and respected by influencing people with violence and callousness?"

He breathed and growled at her feet. He couldn't accept this, he wouldn't. She was beneath him, a lowly monkey scientist.

Anger and sadness swelled inside her and she raised her hands above her head ready to blast whatever was left of his body to ashes. "You brought this on yourself! I'll see you in hell Frieza!" A bright ball of gold energy formed in her hand and she screamed ready to release it.

"No!" Radditz rushed forward wrapping his arms around her waist. Ryanna's blast diminished and she gasped in shock. She looked down at the tiny child hands and backed up from Frieza in order to look at him. "Radditz? Why did you-"

"You're not like this! You're not a killer Ryanna!" Radditz cried tears pouring down his small hard shaped face. His widow's peak forehead wrinkled from the varied emotions on his face.

Stunned, she knelt looking him in the eye. "What are you talking about? He deserves this, you know it."

"I know, and I want it as much as anyone, but not this way Ryanna, not by you." Radditz whimpered and sniffled, his heart break more powerful than his pride. "You're too nice, and you're not a true Saiyan. You're a clone, a copy, a human!"

Ryanna didn't know what to say to him. She stared at this boy, so honest and forward with his emotions. "Oh, Radditz, I-"

"Let the others finish him off. He's no longer a threat. Hell I could beat him in the state he's in right now."

She wanted to laugh, but figured this wasn't the best time. "I'm a super Saiyan Radditz. I started this, I need to finish it."

"Why? It's not your fight. It's ours." He looked past her shoulder. Ryanna turned her head to see the vast Saiyan army standing at attention with King Vegeta leading the pack.

The sight made her realize… She was from a future, a different timeline, a different outcome. She wasn't even alive when Frieza had been a threat, so what right did she have? She had been so caught up in the heat of battle, the pain of her own grief, that she forgot. It wasn't her place, it wasn't her fight.

She smiled sadly and gave a heavy sigh. Her hair deflated from its golden valor to her stringy brown locks. She hugged Radditz tightly and whispered. "Thank you Radditz, you saved me from doing a terrible thing."

"Uh, sure," he blushed from the hug and buried his face in her neck to hide his embarrassment. "Anytime, Ryanna."

Standing she turned her back on Frieza. Radditz held her hand tightly for a moment before breaking it away. There was only so much embarrassment he could take. She was halfway to the pack when a power beam barely missed her head grazing her cheek. She whirled snarling seeing Frieza barely back on his feet.

"You poor stupid Saiyan, do you honestly think you've won?" He wheezed his hands fisting to make another attack. "I am Frieza, the most powerful being in the Universe, and you're nothing but a monkey!" He shoots a blast which aur surrounded his entire body. Ryanna turned her hair going gold again and she deflected it away. Frieza stood shocked and afraid.

Remembering her place Ryanna called back to the army behind her. "Alright guys, he's all yours." She smirked. "Finish him off." The crowd of Saiyans shouted and charged. Frieza shook his head backing away as the mob of Saiyans headed for him.

"No, no, no, NO!"

The swarm of Saiyans chased and pursued him like a pack of hungry wolves on a rounded steer. She and Radditz stood in the back of the crowd sensing as Frieza's power diminished to nothing. "Let's go, Radditz."

"Ryanna, about father," Radditz started but stopped when her hand stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry, he's gone Radditz."

"No he's not, he's in the ship's rejuvenation tank." Radditz said matter-o-factly catching Ryanna off guard.

"He, he what?" Ryanna's eyes stayed wide and in disbelief.

"He was unconscious when you went Super Saiyan, and while you handled Frieza King Vegeta ordered the men to take him to-" He didn't even get to finish. Ryanna was calling for Bardock her feet eating up ground and kicking up dust. Radditz shook his head. "Women." He then turned back to the mob hoping there was still something of Frieza to kick around.

~Ryanna~

Her heart pounded strong vibrant beats as she raced through the grand ship of King Vegeta. Where were the regeneration tanks? "Bardock? Where are you?"

Plenthor, hearing the ruckus stuck his head out from the sliding door of the infirmiry and waved her over. "I believe what you're looking for is in here."

Ryanna sprinted to his side nearly running him over. The familiar view of the large white tank and blue bubbling liquid welcomed her and she smiled seeing Bardock alive, and healing rapidly. "He's alive! Oh thank the heavens!" She went to her knees at its base sobbing hysterically. "Stupid idiot I was worried sick!"

"Yes, luckily Frieza missed his heart when he blasted him. The only real suffering damage was his blood loss. I'm surprised Frieza can kill anything with how lousy his aim is."

Ryanna touched the graze on her cheek chuckling. "Yes, I know." She stood touching the glass and admiring her mat ewith a deep sense of devotion and affection. This is how she had met him, she remembered, the clear image of him in her head was the reversed. She remembered seeing his face through the blue liquid as she healed. "Bardock," she called to him inside as his eyes opened. "Nice Butt!"

Her grin grew when he smirked at her.

_**Ha see! Like I would really kill my favorite DBZ character off. Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, because the final chapter is next! **_

_**Last Chapter: Where do I go from here?**_


	20. Where do I go From Here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT. This is a work of fiction; any resemblance of actual persons is of pure coincidence.**

**Acronyms**

**FF= fan fiction -or- fanfic **

**AN= author's note**

**QAN= quick author's note**

**AN: Just updated my Profile Page! Check it out for upcoming story ideas!**

**Bardock Reborn**

Background: Ryanna is a human that has lived at Capsule Corps since the reincarnation of Buu. Since she has been an assistant of Bulma Briefs she has figured out the secret of the Saiyans and the mysteries of the Cell games and the Z fighters past. What she doesn't know is that she would become more involved than she originally planned.

**Chapter 20:**** Where do I go from here?**

Frieza's tyranny ended, and trillions of people from all over the universe and rejoiced for their new found freedom. With effort Ryanna insisted on bringing Saiyans to a peaceful way to restart their community. After all, their main source of income just went up in flames.

Ryanna suggested creating new income, and explained the complex system of cash and credit to King Vegeta, and the ways people of Earth lived. Search parties were sent looking for valuable resources, such as minerals, liquidations, and such for exchange and creation.

The next problem was the lack of fighting. Without planet broking the Saiyans were forced to argue and fight amongst themselves for entertainment. Ryanna had a suggestion for that too, and explained about the World Martial Arts Tournament back on Earth. He wasn't entirely thrilled with the idea of borrowing ideas from another planet, but seeing as he owed her his life, he found retribution in reforming his people, and yet keeping to their own style.

The biggest problem Ryanna worried about was the rest of the Cold Family. From what she understood, Frieza had a brother and father who were known to be vengeful. So to her surprise came a plea of surrender. The Frost Colony had heard of the growing power of the Saiyans, as well as the knowledge of a known Super Saiyan, and like cowards they agreed to keep their own planet separated.

Was this legit? She didn't know, but after seeing them on the screen, and the fear that had registered on their faces when she coldly delivered the negotiations, she had a feeling they would keep to their end of the bargain. If not, Vegeta and the rest of the Saiyan population could handle them. After all, she had installed gravity chambers in every training room on the planet.

There were other little details, and small bits of information on her part, but for the most part Ryanna felt that her job was done. After a year and a half of living here, she had changed history, and she hoped it was for the better. Now all that was left was to decide where to go from there.

She and Bardock never spoke of it, but she still had debates about returning to her own time, back with Bulma and the others at Capsule. After all, she already changed one thing, and who knows what sort of complications would arise if she ever unintentionally bumps into her other self? The real problem was her and Bardock. Frankly, she didn't want to leave.

She had found a home, not on Planet Vegeta, but in Bardock. She had found a man who loved her for everything she was, everything she had and still aspired to be. What was more she had fallen for his little boy, Radditz, and was even more interested in meeting little Kakarott.

"What are you working on, Angel?" Bardock rested a hip on her work desk as she fiddled with a device.

"An inter-dimensional radio, I've been out of touch with my own time, and Bulma's probably insanely worried I haven't responded."

"Ah, I see, do you still want to return?" It bothered him, because he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but less than I did before." She looks up through her goggles and smiled. "So long as I'm with you, I can be and go anywhere, and be home."

Touched, Bardock leaned down brushing his lips on her forehead. His tail sought hers and he pushed the device away before pulling her to her feet. "Then, let us go, I'll go with you to your time."

In awe Ryanna stared wide-eyed. "You want to go to my time?"

"Why not, from what you told me I don't exist there, so no one will know the difference." He smirked and lifted her to her feet. "I have ways of convincing you."

"I'm sure, but I had a hard ass comment. What about your son?"

"Radditz?"

"Yes, and Kakarott, I mean you can go and see him anytime you like now. He's safe and sound on Earth, growing up peacefully." She linked her hands behind his neck. "He deserves to know the hero that is his father."

"I'm not the hero."

"Yes you are, you saved me, and risked your life to protect me. As much as it annoyed me at the time I can still appreciate it, and love that about you." She nuzzled his face. "I think I've softened you." She let out a whoosh of breath when she was dropped and she frowned. "Well, really!"

"Don't push your luck, Angel. I'm no softie!" *he helped her up and kept her hand in his. "I can kick anyone's ass from here to the moon and barely break a sweat."

"I didn't say you couldn't, but you're far more emotional since I've been here."

"I know what you're trying to do, Angel. You're changing the subject, and it isn't going to work. I'm going with you, no matter where and when you go I'm always going to follow." His eyes were hard and determined making her stomach flutter and her cheeks turn rosy.

"Good, then get packed. As soon as I finish this device, we're going to Earth."

"What?" His eyes widen. "Why?"

"I told you, we're going to see Kakarott, and frankly I miss my cheeseburgers!" She crossed her arms pouting. "You belong in this time, and I belong with you. So, I'm staying, but I'll be damned if I'm going to keep eating this important space meat which I don't even know the contents of."

Not knowing whether to be amused, or frustrated, Bardock shook his head. "You're a puzzle, Angel, but I guess we'll have the rest of time to decipher you."

They shared a smile, and a kiss, before he left her to her work. She sat, staring at the device for the longest time. She hoped she was making the right decision. Capsule Corps had been her home for so long, and of course she would miss Bulma, and Vegeta, and the others, but she had found new purpose, a new life, and didn't have the heart to part with it.

So, with a heavy heart, she finished her work, and sent out a signal. The transmission ported through space and time reaching out for Bulma.

~Bulma~

She was dead, Bulma feared. What other explanation could she have possibly come up with? Why else wouldn't she have heard from her? She hadn't been able to complete the machine in time; she had been blown up with Planet Vegeta.

Tearful, and fretting, Bulma worked in her lab, and prayed over and over in her head that Ryanna had managed to get off the planet in time, and was simply stuck in that time.

Her hand clipped on the tube when her radio went off and she got a face full of smoke in response. Covered in steam and coughing she answered the videophone and nearly fainted from relief. "Ryanna!"

"Hi Bulma, oh jeez, what happened?"

"Small chemical slip, no biggie, but what about you? I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Ryanna apologized. "You don't have to worry, the planet is still here, I'm still alive, and Frieza is history."

"WHAT?" Blown away Bulma shouted and caught the attention of Vegeta. Ryanna heard the hustle of footsteps and giggled when a super Saiyan Vegeta came barreling down the steps.

"Woman, what is it?" He looked ready to fist fight any creations Bulma may have accidentally created, and was irked by finding nothing but a smoky atmosphere and Bulma huddled by that blasted radio. "You still listen in on that?"

"Oh shut up Vegeta, it's Ryanna she's alive, and Frieza's dead!"

"What?" Intrigued Vegeta bullied his way into view. "What did you do woman?"

Unable to hold in her laughter Ryanna let the giggles burst from her. "Nothing, major, just saved the entire Saiyan race from endangerment."

"How? What did you do? Don't tell me you of all people killed Frieza!"

"Almost, trust me I was as surprised as you at what happened, but the final line is that Frieza is dead, and the entire Saiyan colony is responsible for it. They battled him head on, and won!"

"Incredible, amazing," He ruffled Bulma's hair laughing outright, a first for Ryanna. "Finally one of you humans finally did something worthwhile!"

"I beg your pardon!" Bulma turned to start another argument. Ryanna interrupted wanting to get this out before things got out of hand.

"I'm not coming back!"

The fight diffused and both looked at her with a mix of confusion and sadness. "What?" they said together and Ryanna smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, but the time machine sort of blew up, and well I'm taking it as a sign of fate. I belong here, with my mate." She touched her neck affectionately. "I'm happy, and I can't bear to part with him. He has family here, connections and a chance at a life he didn't have in our time."

"Why don't you bring him with you? I'm sure he'll fit right in."

"No, that won't work. I toyed with the idea, but think about it. His sons are dead in our time, and if I take them all with me I would be changing history not only in their time, but ours as well. Its better if they stay and me with them. I don't want to take Bardock from his sons, nor do I want to take Goku from his destiny of meeting you and the rest of the Z gang."

Tears pooled and fell from Bulma's eyes. "We're gonna miss you, Ryanna."

"I'm gonna miss you too, and I promise I'll keep this radio line open, and talk to you when I can. After all you guys were my first real family, and you gave me something I've been looking or all my life." She touched her heart her own eyes filling. "You gave me my reason."

Tears, sniffles, and tissues came out in hordes before Ryanna had finally put away the device and pocketed it with the rest of her small belongings. She, Bardock, and Radditz would be travelling across the universe to find their home on Earth.

Nervousness and uneasiness was like lead in her belly, slowing her movements. She didn't know what to expect when she came to Earth. Every breath, everything she touched would change history. Was this alright? Would it upset the balance? Did she really belong here?"

One look into Bardock's eyes had her answering all those questions. Yes, it was perfectly alright. This was exactly the right place for her.

~Earth~

Gohan nursed little Goku with a heavy heart. He was amazed that the baby was still alive, let alone healing as well as he was. Gohan guessed he really was an alien, and whatever planet he was from Earth was his savior. So, as if answering to a call, Gohan took care of the child, easing him through the long nights, and tiring days.

He was more than a little surprise to hear a knock on his door. The night was coming, and any civilization close by was miles away. He wondered if some hikers got lost. Opening the door, he found that wasn't the case.

The little family that stood before him looked like something from a movie; the father was hard in the face and body, built well and strong with tan skin and dark dashing good looks. The boy had the look of his father, but his hair was a long untamed mess. The mother, the softest and most gentle looking stood in the center her hand on the boy's shoulders, and her shoulders tensed from nervousness.

"Are you Gohan?" She asked him.

"Why yes, I don't believe I know you young folks."

"No, at least not yet, but I believe you have something of ours."

"Oh?" Gohan took a good look at the man again and nodded. "Oh yes, I do believe so, he's in the back. He has a nasty bump on his head, but he's healing along." He welcomed them inside and closed the door behind them. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you, except maybe to listen to our story. It's a little hard to believe." The woman sat down at his humble little table and folded her legs in perfect old fashioned Japanese style. Gohan believed whatever tale the woman gave him it would be an interesting one.

"After the last month I can believe anything." Gohan laughed gently. "Now tell me, who are you nice folks?"

Ryanna clutched her jeans tightly as she sat in front of Goku's grandfather. She had to weasel what information she could out of Bulma about Goku's whereabouts, and put them to memory. As soon as she and the boys had landed she had to find them money, clothes, and food. Once settled, they had made Mt. Paos their destination.

"My name is Ryanna. This is Bardock, and his son Radditz, and the babe you have, his name is Kakarott."

"Kakarott huh? I've been calling him Goku."

"I know," her eyes go misty and she smiled. "That's part of my story."

"A long one I bet, well I haven't any other place to be, so why not tell it?" Gohan settled himself comfortably with a fresh pot of tea steaming on his table. Despite their earlier rejection he poured them each a cup and let them gather round it.

"Alright, well, I guess the best way to start is… I come from the Future."

**The End**

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**Popular demand has been a sequel, and already I have ideas buzzing in my brain so the verdict is out! I will make a sequel and once I have the finer points taken care of I'll release it ASAP. So check in now and again and look for the Sequel which I have decided to call…**

"**Dragon Ball Reborn" **


End file.
